En Busca del Gran Índigo
by Amber-san
Summary: Cuando Luffy "pesca" accidentalmente a un joven pescador, poco se imagina que ése será el inicio de una nueva aventura. Y es que el muchacho sabe algo acerca del Gran Índigo que Sanji tanto ansía encontrar... R&R!
1. El pescador pescado

**Disclaimer y notas de autora: **Bueno, para empezar, decir que éste es el primer fic mínimamente largo que hago de One Piece, así que espero diculpen mi falta de experincia dentro de este fandom... pero me hacía ilusión escirbir un fic de One Piece, así que aquí estamos :) Lo segundo, que ni One Piece ni ninguno de los personajes originales de Oda me pertenece (más quisiera yo, la de pasta que ganaría XDDDD) y que los uso sin afán de lucro tal y cual... por último, explicar un poco el origen de este fic...

Antes de empezar con _En busca del Gran Índigo_, tenía en mente un proyecto de un fic ultra-mega-largo de OP... dentro del mismo, se incluían muchos más personajes, nuevos tripulantes y nuevas sagas, todo ello situado después de la saga de Skypeia... luego pasaron muchas cosas; que llegó Water Seven, que mis estudios tuvieron unos resultados un tanto desastroso y tenía que chapar... pero claro, el peor problema fue que llegado a un punto de la historia... me atasqué nnU así que decidí renunciar al proyecto...

Sin embargo, me dí cuenta que algunas de las sagas que pretendía meter en mi fic largo podían ser perfectamente válidas para crear otros fics más cortos... uno de ellos fue la historia de Makoto, que originalmente llevaba por título_ La caza del atún elefante_... además de esa, hay al menos tres más que quiero desarrollar, y que si el tiempo lo quiere verán la luz...

Dicho esto, no me queda más que dejar que leáis esto (y desear que lo disfrutéis ;) )

* * *

**I- El Pescador pescado**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro…

Bueno… al menos era un día normal dentro de lo que se considera normal a bordo del Going Merry.

–Joooo… tengo hambre…

–Tú calla y sigue vigilando la caña…

–¡Pero si no pican!

–Motivo de más para estar vigilantes…

Habían pasado unas tres semanas desde que abandonaron aquella isla y todavía estaban pendientes de ver aparecer la siguiente que la Brújula magnética marcaba sobre la muñeca de Nami. La navegante estaba tan ocupada elaborando un nuevo mapa que rpefirió ignorar los comentarios de fondo que Luffy y Ussuf ofrecían. Ambos estaban en aquel momento cañas en ristre sentados sobre la barandilla, esperando que algún pececillo tuviera a bien picar para que ellos pudieran comer…

Porque esa era otra: ya casi no quedaban provisiones. Al menos eso decía Sanji…

–Esperemos que algo pique para que estos dos se callen de una buena vez… - rumió Nami malhumorada.

–Ya les conoces – dijo Robin sin apartar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo (_Rainbow Mist_ Vol. XIII para ser más exactos XD) – Son como niños: son muy inquietos, especialmente el capitán… ¡Y aunque sea tienen que mover la lengua para distraerse! – añadió sonriendo con benevolencia.

–Ése no es el problema. – replicó la pelirroja dejando la pluma con desgana y masajeándose las sienes con impaciencia - ¡Llevamos días sin apenas comer y el energúmeno de Luffy se encarga de recordárnoslo cada dos por tres!

–Tú también estarías así si estuvieras hambrienta… - matizó la morena.

Nami iba a negarlo, cuando la sonora evidencia del rugido de sus tripas la delató antes siquiera de que abriera la boca.

–Jejeje… la verdad es que algo de gusa sí que tengo… - admitió riendo nerviosa.

–¡Aaah, mi pelirroja! – canturreó un enamorado hasta la médula Sanji, apareciendo de pronto con una bandeja en la que había sendas copas de helado – No he podido evitar oír el terrible lamento de tus delicadas tripas, así que me he tomado la libertad de prepararte un pequeño tentempié... ¡Disfrútalo con todo el cariño de mi corazón!

–¡Ay, gracias Sanji, qué majo que eres! – sonrió Nami cogiendo la copa que el chef del barco le ofrecía.

–Y por si acaso también he preparado algo para ti, mi querida Robin-chan. – añadió el rubio desviando la atención hacia la otra mujer que estaba en la mesa.

–¡Muy amable de tu parte! – aceptó gustosa el ofrecimiento la morena.

–¡Nada es poco para mis chicas favoritas! – volvió a canturrear Sanji, los ojos convertidos en corazoncitos rosas.

–¡Oye, tú…! … 157… ¿No decías…. 158… que no quedaba comida?… 159… - protestó Zorro, quien ya llevaba un buen rato haciendo pesas sin pausa.

–Correción: para vosotros no hay nada. – respondió simplemente el rubio, dirigiéndose a todos los hombres del barco en general - ¡Pero no puedo dejar que mis niñas se mueran de hambre, eso sería una crueldad…!

–Muy bonito ¿Y nosotros qué entonces? – Ussuf se unió a las protesta general.

–¿Ni siquiera nos vas a dar la galleta de barquillo? ;; - lloriqueó Luffy haciendo un mohín.

–Si queréis galletas – dijo Sanji desinteresado volviendo a la cocina – hay un barril lleno de galletas con gusanos en el almacén… coged las que queráis yo desde luego no pienso usarlas…

–¡Ni nosotros comerlas! – replicó Ussuf todavía resentido con el cocinero – Aunque bien mirado – añadió mirando el anzuelo vacío de su caña – los gusanos nos podrían servir de cebo…

–¡TENGO HAMBREEEE! TT – siguió lloriqueando Luffy mientras mordisqueaba la barandilla en la que se habían sentado.

–¡Aaaah! Oo ¡Luffy, quita tu pecadora boca de ahí! - le riñó Ussuf propinándole una patada que lo mandó a rebotar por todo el barco - ¡Que como te comas el Going Merry te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno!

Mientras Ussuf se ponía a limpiar el rastro de babas que Luffy había dejado en la barandilla con un pañuelo y el chico de goma se quedaba en un rincón, deprimido y trazando un círculo en el suelo, Chopper apareció, con la lengua afuera y se refugió bajo la sombra de la mesa en la que las chicas estaban sentadas (y consiguiendo de paso que Robin se apiadara de él y le diera su galleta de barquillo) Porque por si la escasez de comida fuera ya de por sí un problema, encima estaba haciendo un calor de muerte.

Probablemente el único que parecía impasible ante las inclemencias del tiempo y la falta de alimentos era Zorro, que aún seguía con su entrenamiento… aunque no por mucho tiempo…

–… 164… 165… 166… af, af… ¡Oye, Nami! – la llamó - ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la siguiente isla?

–¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – espetó la pelirroja consultando de nuevo el Brújula magnética de su muñeca – El Brújula magnética señala la dirección, no la distancia… Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que vamos en la dirección correcta, nada más…

–Pues eso no me basta 

–¿Qué pasa¿El gran Zorro Ronoa se ha cansado de levantar pesas? – se burló Nami.

–No. – dijo el espadachín tirando sus pesas de forma descuidada sobre la cubierta y sentándose a continuación en el suelo malhumorado – Pero me aburro. Y cuando me aburro ya no sé qué hacer… Ni siquiera me apetece hacer pesas…

–¡Pues duérmete, que eso se te da muy bien! – volvió a picarle ella con una sonrisita burlona.

–�¿Oye, qué insinúas? – rugió molesto él poniendo las manos sobre su nuca - ¿Te crees acaso que me puedo dormir en cualquier…? ZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzzz….

No pudo continuar, porque se quedó grogui al instante.

–¡Que tío¿Cómo lo hace? – murmuró Nami con una gota resbalando por su sien.

–Tal vez sea cuestión de práctica. – comentó Robin divertida.

–¡Hey, chicos, creo que he visto algo!

La noticia, anunciada por Ussuf, fue acogida por los presentes con gran curiosidad… excepto por parte de Luffy, que fue acogida con harto entusiasmo.

–¿ES UN PEZ, ES UN PEZ, ES UN PEZ? – empezó a bombardearle una y otra vez con la pregunta - ¡DIME AL MENOS SI ES COMESTIBLE! T-T

–Pues… no sé, desde esta distancia no se ve muy claramente… - murmuró el de la larga nariz al tiempo que ajustaba su gafas especiales – Aunque es una posibilidad, veo gaviotas sobrevolándolo…

–¡COMIDAAAAA…¡AL FIN! – ahora Luffy lloriqueaba de alegría.

–¿A qué esperas? – le apremió Nami - ¡Ve a por ello, Luffy!

–¡Voy! Estira, estira, estira…

* * *

A muchas millas de allí, en alta mar… 

Una pequeña barquichuela con la vela caída flotaba en medio de la calma chicha reinante. Su único ocupante, un muchacho joven de pelo rubio ceniza algo ondulado, en parte cogido por una cinta blanca que adornaba su frente, permanecía sentado con la caña en ristre a la espera de que algún pez picara. El sudor empapaba su yukata corto, de color azul marino con rebordes blancos a juego con los pantalones cortos ajustados que le llegaban por las rodillas, y recorría cada milímetro de su cara, tachonada de pecas, debido al asfixiante sol que caía a plomo.

–Mierda… - renegó el muchacho tras comprobar que su anzuelo seguía vacío – Llevo una semana aquí varado. La comida se me acabó hace tres días, el agua se terminó ayer… af, af… este calor que hace no me deja concentrarme, estos puñeteros peces no pican ni a tiros… ¡Y ENCIMA ESTOY HABLANDO SOLO! – añadió revolviéndose desesperado el pelo. Luego suspiró, lloriqueando con resignación. – Ay… éste es mi fin… qué cruel destino para un pescador, acabar en alta mar y morir de sed y de hambre… - de pronto, una sustancia blancuzca le cayó en el pelo. Tras tocarlo y comprobar su naturaleza, una enorme vena se le resaltó en la frente - ¡Y VOSOTRAS DEJAR DE CAGARME ENCIMA, SO GUARRAS!

Las aludidas, una bandada de gaviotas que llevaba sobrevolándolo desde ayer (justo el día en que se le acabó el agua), graznaron a la vez, emitiendo una suerte de risa estridente que hizo que el joven pescador lloriqueara de rabia mientras se volvía a sentar.

–Maldita sea… hasta las gaviotas se burlan de mis desgracias… - murmuró deprimido - ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? – en ese momento, una de las gaviotas aterrizó encima del bordillo de la barca y le empezó a picotear el brazo. En un descuido, el pescador la agarró del cuello y la miró cara a cara - ¡Y tú no me calientes, o te como ahora mismo con plumas y todo!… ¡Auch! – exclamó cuando la gaviota le dio un picotazo en la frente, remontando de nuevo el vuelo y volviendo con sus hermanas en cuanto se hubo liberado de la mano del pescador - ¡Haced lo que queráis – les gritó éste – pero no os pienso dejar mi cuerpo para que os alimentéis con él, panda de buitres disfrazados!

Las gaviotas volvieron a reír, a resultas de lo cual el muchacho volvió a lloriquear de impotencia y volvió a sentarse.

–Es inútil… - murmuró aún más deprimido que antes, mientras las gaviotas bajaban y le empezaban a picotear todas a la vez – Yo moriré antes de que ellas se cansen y entonces sí que será el fin…

De repente, un débil sonido llegó a sus oídos y curioso, giró la cabeza en su dirección, encontrándose con un objeto volante no identificado que se dirigía hacia él.

–¿Qué rayos es eso? – fue todo cuanto acertó a decir.

Sorprendido, el muchacho agudizó la mirada. Lo que quiera que fuese aquello, se acercaba a gran velocidad…

–Y si… - meditó en voz alta - ¡Sí, eso es¡Seguro que es uno de esos peces voladores!

Y mientras, aquella cosa no identificada seguía avanzando hacia él.

–¡Eso, tú ven p'acà que te voy a hincar el diente! – exclamó, blandiendo cuchillo y tenedor afilados y poniendo cara de caníbal famélico.

Y justo cuando estuvo a su altura, eso fue justo lo que hizo: hincarle el diente _ipso facto._

–Ñam, ñam…. caray, qué duro está esto… si parece que estoy masticando goma… - murmuró con la boca llena. De pronto miró hacia la presa que acababa de capturar… y en cuanto lo reconoció, la soltó gritando con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas - ¡Aaaaaah! OO ¡Es un brazoooo!…

* * *

A muchas millas de acá… 

–¡Algo me ha mordido!

–¡Seguro que es el pez¡Vamos, Luffy, tráelo antes de que se escape!

* * *

A muchas millas de allí (otra vez)… 

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el chaval fue agarrado por aquel brazo que sabía a goma y lo arrastró hacia la dirección del que había provenido, dejando una balsa abandonada y unas gaviotas hambrientas desamparadas y con los ojos desorbitados.

Un solo pensamiento cruzaba la mente del muchacho a medida que era arrastrado:

–¡QUÉ PUÑETAS HACE UNA MANO EN MEDIO DEL MAAAAAaaaar….!

* * *

A muchas millas de acá (de nuevo)… 

Ussuf, a través de sus gafas, veía más claramente lo que se les echaba encima…

–¡Espera, Luffy, creo que eso no es un pez! OO

–¿Pero se puede saber a qué viene éste escándalo? – protestó Sanji saliendo de la cocina cigarrillo en mano…

… justo para a continuación, esquivar por los pelos un cuerpo que pasó rasante por su lado. Las chicas también consiguieron reaccionar a tiempo y se agacharon, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa.

Sin embargo Zorro, que seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, no pudo evitar que el cuerpo que acababa de capturar Luffy le golpeara violentamente la frente, antes de, por efecto del rebote, caer al agua del mar.

–Grrrrmmmf… ¡ME CAGO EN TÓ LO QUE SE MENEA! – rugió furioso el espadachín, con cara de asesino en serie, mientras se frotaba dolorido la frente lastimada - ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COJONES ME HABÉIS TIRADO A LA CABEZA?

–Pues un pez. – respondió simplemente Luffy mientras su brazo de goma volvía a su posición original.

–¡Qué pez ni que niño muerto! – le contradijo Ussuf - ¡Eso era una persona¿Es que no lo has visto?

–No. Pasó tan deprisa que ni me enteré.

–Típico de ti U

–Pues si era una persona – zanjó Sanji la discusión – más vale que le saquemos ya del agua…

–Cierto. – corroboró Robin contemplando como el cuerpo inerte empezaba a hundirse – No creo que tenga ya capacidad de salir a flote por sí sólo…

El cuerpo inerte del joven pescador rubio que accidentalmente Luffy había pescado, permanecía todavía en estado de inconsciencia cuando Zorro lo subió con una cuerda, dejándolo luego tirado en cubierta a la vista de todos.

–Tan sólo es un crío. – observó Sanji sacándose momentáneamente el cigarrillo de la boca.

–¿Un niño¿Y está muerto? – se interesó el hombre de goma.

–No, pero tiene una inanición severa y está deshidratado. – comentó Chopper, quien se había puesto a revisar el cuerpo nada más Zorro lo hubo subido a bordo – Hay que tratarlo cuanto antes.

–Está bien – Nami se hizo enseguida con el mando de la situación – llevarlo a mi habitación y prepararle una cama. – ordenó a Luffy y Ussuf, que corrieron a obedecer la orden llevándose al niño en brazos – Y Sanji ¿podrías preparar algo de comida para el chico? Porfa…

–¡Aunque sea para alimentar a un despreciable hombre que no merece tu compasión, tus deseos son órdenes, pelirroja de mi corazón! – accedió el cocinero encantado de la vida.

* * *

Cuando el muchacho abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar extraño para él. 

Lo primero fue un techo de madera, con un ventilador girando sus aspas lentamente y brindándole de algo de fresco. Se dio cuenta entonces de la sensación de humedad en su frente, que de pronto desapareció cuando unas delicadas manos le quitaron algo que llevaba ahí.

Al girar el rostro hacia ella, constató que se trataba de una chica pelirroja y de pelo corto, que estaba escurriendo el agua de un paño.

Sobresaltado, el chaval emitió un grito asustado y se pegó a la pared de la habitación todo lo que pudo, sudando profusamente.

–¡Vaya¿Ya te has despertado? – exclamo Nami aliviada, dejando a un lado el paño y la palangana y mirando al chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Me alegro, por lo menos parece que ya estás bien….

–¡N-no-no se me acerque! – chilló el chaval cada vez más nervioso.

Nami se sorprendió un poco ante aquella reacción tan exagerada, pero pensó que tal vez el chico se había hecho una idea equivocada de la situación y tal vez pensara que le tenían ahí retenido y secuestrado.

–¡Oye, tranquilo, no te vamos a hacer daño! – intentó apaciguarle ella – Verás: hubo una confusión y acabaste aquí… Pero no te preocupes, nuestro médico te ha estado tratando, no tienes nada grave…

–?Por favor, no se me acerque! – seguía implorando el chico aterrorizado.

–¡Cálmate, hombre¿Qué te pasa? – Nami empezaba a preocuparse - ¿Es que tienes fiebre? – preguntó tratando de depositar una mano en la frente del zagal.

–¡NOOO, NO ME TOQUE POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERA, NO ME…!

_¡SPLASH!_

Fue Nami tocarle la frente y de la nariz del pobre muchacho salió un chorro de sangre a presión antes de quedar de nuevo inconsciente. Nami chilló, más por la impresión que por el asco que le producía ver aquel chorro de sangre.

–¡Nami¿Qué ha pasado? – Luffy fue el primero el hacer acto de presencia en la habitación, alarmado.

–¿Te ha hecho algo ése energúmeno, mi pelirroja¡Porque si es así se va a enterar…! – secundó Sanji en tono posesivo.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien… - se apresuró a clamar la situación Nami, al ver que también los demás se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba - ¡Es el chico, no sé qué le ha pasado¡Le he tocado y de pronto se ha puesto a sangrar por la nariz!

Ussuf, que era el que tenía más cerca, se sorprendió momentáneamente, tras lo cual se puso a mirar fijamente a Nami, con una mezcla de incredulidad y desaprobación.

Nami supo enseguida lo que su compañero insinuaba con aquella mirada…

–¡NO ME REFIERO A "ESO", MALPENSAO! – le gritó, pegándole un sopapo tal que le mandó a volar de cabeza a la estantería - ¡YO SIMPLEMENTE LE HE TOCADO LA FRENTE, NADA MÁS, TE ENTERAS!

–¡Mujer – trató de justificarse Ussuf, frotándose medio dolorido, medio aturdido, la mejilla donde la pelirroja le había atizado – si es que tal y como lo has dicho, parecía otra cosa!

–Siento decirlo, pero tiene un punto de razón… - señaló Zorro.

–¿Qué pasa, también quieres recibir! # - inquirió la pelirroja enseñándole el puño cerrado, haciendo que Zorro, prudentemente, se alejara unos pasitos con un gotón de sudor adornando su nuca.

–Ey… ¡Ey! – Robin, mientras tanto, había acomodado al chico en una silla cercana y le estaba dando palmaditas en la mejilla, tratando de reanimarlo. Dio resultado y a los pocos segundos, el muchacho empezó a abrir los ojos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin embargo, nada más verla, el muchacho abrió descomunalmente los ojos, entre sorprendido y aterrado, antes de que otro chorro de sangre saliera de nuevo de su nariz y cayera desmayado en brazos de la morena.

–Vaya… parece que nuestra navegante no exageraba… - comentó.

–¿Y bien¿Me creéis ahora? – soltó Nami con suficiencia.

–¡Yo no dudé de ti ni por un momento, pelirroja mía! – exclamó el cocinero, como de costumbre saliendo en defensa de su "amada".

–Será un salido… - concluyó Ussuf refiriéndose a el muchacho que aún yacía desmayado en la silla.

–Tal vez, pero me parece un poco extraño esa hemorragia tan acusada. – intervino Chopper en su papel de médico de abordo, taponando las fosas nasales del muchacho con algo de algodón – Puede que sea simplemente una reacción exagerada del cuerpo a un determinado estímulo…

–¿Te refieres a una alergia? – preguntó Zorro.

–Es posible, - respondió simplemente el reno – pero no lo sabremos hasta que despierte…

Por fortuna, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que al poco el muchacho volvió a abrir los ojos.

–¿Qué… qué me ha pasado¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó aturdido.

–Estás en el Going Merry… - le informó Chopper mientras comprobaba con una pequeña linterna que las pupilas del zagal dilataran bien - acabas de sufrir dos sangrados leves vía nasal… ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Oh… bueno, en general bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero… - empezó el joven pescador, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de algo y volvió a pegarse a la pared de la habitación, chillando con los ojos desorbitados: - oO ¡AAAAAH¡UN RENO QUE HABLA¡Y… - empezó a escudriñar al doctor con la mirada – y que camina a dos patas...¡Y lleva pantaloncito y un sombrero!…. por cierto, qué sombrero más chulo… - comentó de pronto - …¡PERO DA IGUAL, ES UN MONSTRUOOOOOO! OO

–No, no lo es. – intervino Robin desde su posición, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta – Tan sólo un reno que ha probado la _Hito Hito no mi_…(1)

–¿La qué? – interrogó el asustadizo muchacho – Un momento… ¿te refieres… a una de las Nueces de Belcebú¡Creía que eso era una leyenda que los pescadores contaban para pasar el rato!

–¡Jajajaja, pues no, chaval! – rió Luffy – ¡Existen de verdad! Yo sin ir más lejos, probé la _Gomu Gomu no mi_…. ¡Y ahora – añadió haciendo su viejo truco de agarrarse un moflete y estirarlo todo lo que podía – soy el hombre de goma!

–¡AAAAAH¡SE HA ESTIRADO…! – empezó el chico de nuevo asustado… para al cabo de un segundo añadir con estrellitas en los ojos: - ¡Cómo mola!

Nami, Zorro, Sanji y Ussuf se debatieron durante un buen rato entre caerse al suelo o sudar de vergüenza ajena…

–Si eso te ha parecido sorprendente… espera a ver qué te parece esto… – dijo Robin usando sus poderes para hacer aparecer un brazo en las espalda del muchacho y dándole unos leves golpecitos en el hombro… nada más hacerlo, el chico otro reguero de sangre salió a chorro por la nariz del muchacho, quien esta vez tuvo los reflejos y la entereza suficientes como para taparse la nariz con las manos, deteniendo momentáneamente la hemorragia.

–¡Oye, para ya! – se enfadó el chico - ¡Que ya he sangrado bastante, deja de toca…! – de pronto se percató de dónde había salido el brazo de la morena – Pero…. ¡SI HA APARECIDO EN MI ESPALDA¿CÓMO PUEDES HACER ESO?

–En realidad no entraña ninguna dificultad… - presumió un poco Robin haciendo aparecer más manos en diversas partes de la habitación – Gracias a los poderes de la _Hana Hana no mi_ – explicó mientras sus brazos extra imitaban los movimientos que hacía la morena con sus propias manos al hablar – puedo hacer "florecer" diversas partes de mi cuerpo por donde me plazca… Un poder interesante¿verdad? – terminó guiñándole un ojo y haciendo desaparecer en ese instante sus brazos extra.

Si antes el joven pescador estaba aturdido, después de ver los poderes de aquella gente no sabía si sentirse asustado o pensar que se había vuelto loco… ¿Si aquellos tres ya eran una rareza de la naturaleza… cómo serían los otros¿Tendrían poderes similares… o algo peor¿Y de ser así, con qué intenciones le habían traído a su barco?

–No… no entiendo nada de nada… - se agarró el muchacho la cabeza con gesto cansado - ¿Qué hago yo en este barco lleno de frikis¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

–¡Eh, te equivocas! Esto no es un barco de frikis… – le corrigió Luffy, preguntándose al tiempo qué significaría esa última palabra… - ¡Sino un barco pirata!

–¿Sois…. piratas? – preguntó el chico un tanto escéptico.

–No pareces muy sorprendido… - señaló Sanji.

–Bueno… lo cierto es que en efecto no me sorprende, pero…. – respondió el chaval echando un vistazo a la gente de la habitación - … es que…. no os ofendáis, pero… ¡No parecéis piratas! U

–¡Jajajajaja! Sí, lo sé, nos lo dicen muy a menudo¡Jajajajaja! – rió con ganas el hombre de goma.

–¡Ya, todo por tu culpa, que no sabes ponerte serio! # - le reprendió Ussuf – Y también es por culpa de éste energúmeno que están aquí… - le informó al chico.

–Jejeje, es verdad, perdona U – se disculpó humildemente Luffy – es que te confundí con un pez…

–De todos modos no escurras el bulto, Ussuf, que fuiste tú el que dijo que había visto un pez… – le recordó Nami.

–¡Ah, no, de eso nada! – se apresuró a decir el de la larga nariz – Yo simplemente dije que me pareció haber visto algo, pero no concreté el qué…

–Mentiroso 

–¿Yoooo¡Pero si siempre digo la verdad!

–Eso sí que es una mentira de las gordas  - apuntó Zorro.

–Bueno, tal vez exagere un poco a veces…

–A ver, a ver, tiempo muerto que me entere… - les interrumpió el joven pescador - ¿Entonces éste – preguntó señalando a Luffy – me trajo hasta aquí… confundiéndome con un pescado?

–Si hasta me comiste el brazo – se defendió el muchacho de goma – como cuando un pez pica el anzuelo…

–¿Entonces…¡Claro, el brazo que sabía a goma debía ser el tuyo, verdad? – cayó el la cuenta el chico – Tío, tienes un sabor horrible ¿sabes? U

–¿Y porqué te comes mi brazo entonces? – le rebatió Luffy.

–¡Pensaba que era un pez volador de esos¿Yo qué sabía?

–Pues ya hay que ser tonto para confundir un brazo con un pescado…

–¡Eso es porque…!

El chico no pudo continuar su batalla verbal con Luffy, porque cuando se disponía a seguir la discusión, el estridente rugido de sus tripas hambrientas desde hace tres días le recordó que tenía unas necesidades vitales que satisfacer…

–Uh… yo, estoooo…. – se ruborizó el muchacho, juntando las puntas de los dedos con gesto avergonzado – No… ¿no tendríais algo para comer por aquí?

* * *

Poco tiempo después, todos se reunieron en la cocina del barco, mientras el chico hacía buena cuenta de la comida que, a petición expresa de Nami, Sanji había preparado para él. Viendo la endiablada velocidad con que el muchacho rubio devoraba sus alimentos (que en nada tenía que envidiar a la forma habitual de comer de Luffy) estaba claro que llevaba mucho tiempo sin probar bocado. Y ahora aprovechaba parar inflarse todo lo que podía, pera desesperación del pobre Luffy, que se había puesto a mordisquear la mesa a falta de otra cosa que llevarse a la boca… 

… Porque, eso sí, Sanji había accedido a prepararle algo al zagal sólo porque Nami se lo pedía, pero no era cuestión de malgastar el resto de los pocos alimentos de que disponían en alimentar a los hombres del barco U…

–¡Buf¡Ya no puedo más! – exclamó el chico cuando terminó, palmeándose la tripa llena con satisfacción - ¡Estaba todo delicioso, muchas gracias, cocinero! – agradeció a continuación.

–No se merecen… - respondió Sanji simplemente.

–¡No, en serio! – insistió el zagal - Os agradezco mucho lo que estáis haciendo por mí, sois gente muy maja…

–Hambreeeee… TT - gimió Luffy como un alma en pena.

–¿Quieres comer¡Pues toma, sírvete! – dijo el muchacho pasándole un bol de arroz a medio comer – De todos modos yo ya no quiero más y sería una lástima que se desperdiciara por mi culpa…

–¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, TÚ SÍ QUE ERES UN TÍO MAJO! TT – lloriqueó Luffy, ahora de alegría, estrujándole emocionado.

–¡Eh, pero Luffy danos también a nosotros que también estamos muertos de hambre! – saltó Ussuf abalanzándose sobre el bol.

–¡Yo también quiero arroz! ;; - se unió Chopper.

–¡Pero me lo ha dado a mí! – Luffy sin embargo no iba a deshacerse de los alimentos tan fácilmente.

–¡Que nos des!

–¡Que no!

–¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIEROOOO!

Empezó entonces un tira y afloja que acabó con una mini batalla campal entre Luffy Ussuf y Chopper (en su forma humana, para más señas), el bol tirado en el suelo y Nami, Zorro y el muchacho con gotones de sudor en sus respectivas frentes (Sanji iba a su bola lavando los platos y no se enteró o prefirió no enterarse del asunto U)

–Ignóralos. – le aconsejó Nami al chaval – Estos la mayoría del tiempo sólo piensan en comer y pelearse…

–Sobretodo Luffy. – matizó Zorro.

–¡Jajaja! la verdad es que algo raros sí que sois U… - rió el muchacho algo nervioso - ¡Pero da lo mismo, me habéis salvado y eso para mí es lo que cuenta…¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, no nos hemos presentado ¿verdad? – cayó de pronto en la cuenta – Mi nombre es Makoto Sakagami y soy pescador.

–¡Bueno, pues bienvenido a bordo, Makoto! – le guiñó un ojo la pelirroja – Te presento al resto de la tripulación: ya conoces a nuestro capitán, Luffy. Los otros dos que se están peleando con él son Ussuf y Chopper, nuestro médico al que también has conocido, aunque con otro aspecto… Éste con cara de perro amargado es Zorro… - siguió señalando al espadachín.

–¿Perro amargado? #

–… la otra se llama Robin…

–¡Un placer! - respondió ella levantando momentáneamente la vista de su libro para sonrreírle.

–… nuestro cocinero, Sanji…

–¡Hola! – saludó el aludido.

–… y yo me llamo Nami, soy la navegante del Going Merry… - terminó extendiéndole la mano, cuando se dio cuenta que Makoto retrocedía empalideciendo – Euh… deduzco que no te gustan mucho que te saluden..

–Puedes saludarme todo lo que quieras, pero sin mano, si no te importa UUUU – pidió el joven pescador atemorizado.

–¿Y cómo es que te dan esos prontos de no querer que te toque una tía? – interrogó curioso Luffy con la boca llena de arroz, tras haber conseguido finalmente el bol (poco le importaba que la mayoría del arroz se hubiera echado a perder al caerse el bol al suelo, el tenía hambre a fin de cuentas)

–No es que me dé ningún pronto… - aclaró Makoto – En realidad no tengo nada en contra de las tías, excepto que me dan alergia…

–¿Entonces tienes alergia a la chicas? – preguntó Zorro sorprendido.

–Sí… bueno, sé que puede parecer extraño, pero así ha sido siempre, desde que era niño… ¡En serio, es automático: basta con que una chica simplemente me roce y ¡ZAS! me empieza a sangrar la nariz…

–¿Y no será que eres… demasiado impresionable?  - interrogó Ussuf algo desconfiado, tras recuperarse de la pelea y sentarse en la mesa.

–Tendría sentido si me pasara con las chicas guapas, pero es que me pasa hasta con las feas… U

–Entonces sí que es una alergia U

–¡Oye, pues entonces el doctor tenía razón! – exclamó Robin.

–¡Es verdad¡Eres un genio, Chopper! – le alabó Nami entusiasmada.

El pequeño reno no hizo otra cosa que ponerse rojo como un tomate.

–¡Vale ya, no tenéis porqué hacerme tanto la pelota! – exclamó mientras empezaba a hacer ese bailecito que hacía sólo cuando alguien le adulaba y él se sentía demasiado azorado como para admitir que se sentía halagado.

–¡Una alergia a la chicas! Pues menuda faena ¿no? .- comentó Luffy terminando ya con los restos del arroz.

–No hace falta que lo jures… - murmuró el pescador llorando desconsolado - ¡Las chicas no quieren saber nada de mí, porque piensan que soy un pervertido¡Y A CAUSA DE ELLO TODAVÍA A MIS 16 AÑOS NO HE CONSEGUIDO COMERME UN ROSCO! TT

–¡Ayyy, te comprendo perfectamente! TT – se le unió Sanji en su pesar - ¡Llevo meses en este barco y aún no he conseguido ligar con Nami-san!

–Eso es porque nunca tuviste ninguna posibilidad. – soltó Zorro.

–¿Qué has dicho! – rugió el cocinero furioso.

–¿Qué pasa¿Buscas pelea, ceja espiral? – le provocó de nuevo el espadachín.

–¿Ceja espiral¡Ahora sí que me has cabreado!

Sobrevino entonces otra batalla campal, esta vez entre Zorro y Sanji, pero el resto del grupo, acostumbrado a las tan habituales pullas entre el cocinero y el espadachín, les ignoraron y centraron su atención en el nuevo llegado:

–¿Y exactamente de donde vienes tú? – preguntó Ussuf.

–Vivo en una isla pesquera de por aquí, se llama Washabi… - respondió Makoto - Salí hace unos días a pescar, pero ya se sabe que en Grand Line el tiempo te puede cambiar en cualquier momento… me pilló una tormenta y desgraciadamente mi vela se rasgó y no tenía remos para volver ¡Si no llega a ser por vosotros, seguro que habría muerto de hambre y sed!

–Pero… los pescadores suelen faenar cerca de la costa. – observó Robin - ¿Qué hacías tú tan lejos de tu isla, en plena alta mar?

Makoto se quedó un momento en silencio, sonriendo con orgullo y rascándose la nariz al tiempo.

–Es que… - presumió – yo iba de pesca mayor.

–¿Pesca mayor? – preguntó Nami - ¿Pero exactamente qué querías pescar?

–Jejeje… ¿Queréis verlo? – dijo el pescador con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro mientras sacaba un pergamino de su yukata.

Sin esperar su aprobación, Makoto despejó la mesa, tirando varios platos en el proceso (suerte que Sanji estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con Zorro, de lo contrario le había matado allí mismo), abrió el cordel que sujetaba el pergamino y lo extendió, cuan largo era, sobre la superficie de madera.

Hasta Sanji y Zorro dejaron de pelear cuando vieron de lo que se trataba.

–Pero…

–Si eso es…

–¡UN ATÚN ELEFANTE! – exclamó Sanji sorprendido.

En efecto, sobre la mesa de madera Makoto acababa de extender una calcomanía hecha en tinta de un ejemplar bastante grande de atún elefante. Un pez al que los mejores cocineros llamaban "la joya de los siete mares" por su exquisito sabor y por su rareza, pues no sólo quedaban pocos ejemplares, concentrados en su mayor parte en el Mar del Sur, sino que además por su tamaño y fiereza era un pez muy difícil de capturar.

–¿Qué, a que mola? – dijo Makoto de nuevo rascándose la nariz orgulloso – Me la regaló mi abuelo antes de morir. Él también era pescador, como yo. Y éste – añadió señalando a la pintura del atún elefante – fue el pez más grande que llegó a capturar en vida…

–Oye, esto me suena… - murmuró Luffy rascándose la cabeza - ¡Ah, espera¿No era ese pez que consiguió Sanji en Logue Town, ése que estaba tan bueno?

–¡No lo sabemos, porque da la casualidad de que cierto tragaldabas se lo comió antes de que probáramos bocado! (2) - le espetó Ussuf rencoroso.

–¿Ah, sí? ôO Me pregunto quién sería… - obviamente Luffy no había pillado el sarcasmo…

–Increíble… había leído mucho sobre esta especie – comentó Robin – pero jamás había visto a uno con mis propios ojos…

–¿No se supone que el Atún Elefante proviene del Mar del Sur? – preguntó Nami.

–¡Sí, y eso es lo más curioso de todo: que mi abuelo lo capturó aquí, en aguas del Grand Line! – respondió Makoto.

–Eso no puede ser. – le rebatió la navegante – Los cuatro mares están aislados entre sí por el continente de Red Line, de norte a sur, y las corrientes de Grand Line, de este a oeste… Además – añadió – el mismo Grand Line está aislado del resto del mundo por dos corrientes, los "Calm Belt" o Mar Llana… ahí no circulan ni el viento ni las olas, son aguas en permanente calma chicha que impiden que las aguas de los distintos mares puedan mezclarse unas con otras…

–Jejeje… Tienes razón, todo eso es cierto, pero… - dijo Makoto sentándose y poniendo cara de misterioso - ¿Y si existiera el Gran Índigo?

* * *

La sorpresa se manifestó en todos y cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación a la sola mención del Gran Índigo. Se decía que éste era un mar legendario, en el que cohabitaban todas las especies de peces conocidas. No en vano, el Gran Índigo era conocido entre los entendidos como "el paraíso de los cocineros"… 

Y sin duda, el más sorprendido era Sanji. Llevaba siendo tanto tiempo siendo blanco de las burlas de sus compañeros de oficio por creer en semejantes historias que salvo él mismo y su maestro y mentor, Zeff, jamás pensó que encontraría a alguien que creyera también en su existencia.

Eso y que ése alguien aseverara dicha existencia con tal seguridad eran toda una novedad para él…

–Hum… ahora que lo pienso… - meditó Luffy - ¿No era el Gran Índigo lo que Sanji estaba…?

–¿Qué sabes del Gran Índigo! – abordó el cocinero sin rodeos al joven pescador, cogiéndolo por las solapas del yukata - ¿Sabes dónde está�¡Contesta…!

–¡Eh, eh, eh, tranquilo tío, para el carro…! – le apaciguó Makoto librándose de él – Si supiera dónde estàno lo estaría buscando ¿vale? Así que calma esos humos…

Sanji, a regañadientes, pero ya más tranquilo, le soltó.

–Y… ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre el Gran Índigo? – interrogó.

–Mi abuelo solía contarme historias acerca de él… - explicó Makoto volviéndose a sentar – Me decía que en alguna parte de este mundo, había un lugar donde los cuatro mares, el del Sur, el del Norte, el Este y el Oeste, se entremezclaban, haciendo que coincidieran todas las especies propias de cada una de esas regiones… - el entusiasmo crecía en el zagal y en su tono de voz conforme más hablaba - ¡Todos los peces del mundo reunidos en un solo lugar¿Os lo imagináis¡Es el paraíso de los pescadores!

–Y de los cocineros, por lo que tengo entendido… - matizó Robin sonriente.

–¿Tantos peces¡Qué guay! – a Chopper ya le brillaban los ojitos sólo con imaginarlo.

–¡Sí! Por eso – continuó Makoto cerrando el puño con decisión – llevo buscando ése mar desde que mi abuelo murió… porque quiero realizar su sueño y el mío… ¡Quiero – exclamó poniéndose en pie – ser el primer pescador que logre atrapar un atún elefante, la especie más grande de pez jamás conocida, en el Gran Índigo!

Hubo una pausa dramática de dos segundos.

–¡Pero ahora que he perdido mi barca ya no podré buscarlo! – gritó agitando los brazos frenéticamente en forma chibi y revolviéndose el pelo histérico – Qué mala suerte la mía… - se lamentó a continuación lloriqueando agazapado en un rincón – Desde que nací, no doy una a derechas, primero con las chicas y ahora con el Gran índigo… qué bajo he caído…

–¿Y si te llevamos nosotros a tu isla?

La frase pronunciada por boca de Luffy cayó como un rayo de esperanza sobre Makoto.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó ilusionado.

–¡Pues claro! – afirmó tan alegre como siempre el capitán del Going Merry - ¡Al menos así te compensaremos el haberte dejado sin barca¡Jajajaja!

–Será que se lo compensarás tú, que la culpa fue tuya  - murmuró Ussuf.

–Y además podríamos reponer las provisiones… - añadió Zorro.

–¡Exactamente¡Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro!

–¿Haríais eso por mí¡Qué majos sois! TT – se emocionó Makoto.

–¡Tú sí que eres majo, por haberme dejado el arroz! TT – le secundó Luffy igualmente emocionado.

–¡Y tú un egoísta por no dejarnos nada! # - se quejó Ussuf.

–Todo bien excepto por una cosa: - les interrumpió Nami, señalando a continuación su Brújula magnética – Nosotros no podemos seguir otra ruta que no nos marque la Brújula magnética… tardaríamos siglos en encontrar la isla en la que vive Makoto y luego perderíamos mucho más tiempo tratando de volver a la ruta establecida…

–¡Ah, por eso no hay problema! – dijo el joven pescador volviendo a meter mano en el interior de su yukata, esta vez sacando una cadena, al extremo del cual había una Brújula Eterna – Mi madre me dio esto la segunda vez que intenté internarme en alta mar, para poder volver a casa sin problemas. Ésta brújula eterna señala el camino a Washabi. Podemos tomarla como referencia en el rumbo, de ese modo, en cuanto me dejéis en mi isla podréis continuar vuestro viaje sin problemas…

–¡Oye, pues no es mala idea! – aprobó Ussuf.

–¡Genial, pues entonces…!

–¿Eh? – se sorprendió Nami de pronto – Un momento…

Con cuidado, la navegante cogió la Brújula Eterna de Makoto, la miró detenidamente poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos e hizo lo mismo con su Brújula magnética, para luego comparar las agujas…

… e hizo un sorprendente descubrimiento…

–¡Pero…! – exclamó - ¡Si la brújula de Makoto y la mía señalan en la misma dirección!

–¡Qué dices!

–¿En serio?

–¡Completamente en serio, mirad! – les instó la pelirroja a que lo vieran por sí mismos – Las dos agujas apuntan a la misma dirección ¡lo que sólo puede significar que apuntan a la misma isla!

–¿Entonces eso quiere decir…? – interrogó Chopper.

–… que la siguiente ínsula de nuestra ruta – terminó Robin confirmando las sospechas – es precisamente Washabi…

Luffy amplió aún más su sonrisa al oír aquello.

–¡Entonces ya sí que no hay otra elección posible! – declaró con decisión - ¡Pongamos rumbo a la Isla de Washabi!

–¡Gracias, Luffy! – Makoto, superemocionadísimo, miraba al capitán con ojitos brillantes llenos de lágrimas y cogiéndole de las manos - ¡Eres un tío majísimo, de verdad! TT

–¡Tú eres aún más majo, Makoto! TT – le respondió el del sombrero de paja en el mismo estado.

–No, qué va, tú eres el más majo…

–No, el más majo eres tú…

–No, tú…

–Tú…

–Tú…

–¡Vale ya – les cortó Zorro un poco harto – que parecéis un par de tortolitos! U

De ese modo, el Going Merry puso rumbo a Washabi, con la promesa de una nueva aventura que no había hecho más que comenzar…

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

(1) En mis fics, los nombres de cada uno de los distintos tipos de _Akuma no mi_ conservan su nombre original… no así ocurre con el nombre genérico, que debido a que la fuerza de la costumbre así me obliga, he decidido dejarlo con el nombre que se les asigna en el doblaje español… 

(2) Para los desmemoriados (o los que se lo perdieran en su día) eso ocurrió en el episodio 63 de la serie…


	2. El pacto entre Sanji y Makoto

**II- El pacto entre Sanji y Makoto**

Tras tres días de periplo, el siempre cambiante temporal se había estabilizado casi por completo, lo que claramente indicaba la cercanía de la isla a la que debían llegar. Además, había otro signo que lo confirmaba: y es que conforme se aproximaban a Washabi, la pesca resultaba más abundante, especialmente desde que tenían a Makoto con ellos y él era el encargado de pescar los víveres del mar. La experiencia del joven pescador sirvieron para enseñar a la tripulación un par de trucos del oficio y para llenarle el buche a Luffy…

Justamente en aquellos momentos, Makoto, tras haber desayunado abundantemente descansaba mirando al horizonte junto al capitán del sombrero de paja, que como era costumbre permanecía sentado sobre la cabeza de carnero del mascarón de proa del Going Merry, disfrutando de la brisa que revolvía su pelo negro y vivificaba sus pulmones.

– ¡Ah, qué gustillo! – exclamó Makoto – La verdad es que los piratas lleváis una vida más relajada de lo que esperaba…

– ¡Pues claro, chaval! – rió Luffy - ¡Si es que ser pirata es lo mejor! Conoces a un motón de gente, vives mogollón de aventuras y de vez en cuando puedes relajarte ¡Esto es libertad de la buena!

– ¡Eh, que los pescadores no nos quedamos atrás! – rebatió el joven pescador – Los pescadores somos tan libres como las olas del mar, y a veces nos pasan cosas muy curiosas… recuerdo una vez que mi abuelo me dijo…

– ¡Makoto! – el relato del muchacho fue interrumpido por Nami, que llegó portando su Brújula magnética y mirándolo alternativamente a él y al cielo – Ya debemos estar muy cerca de tu isla. El tiempo se ha estabilizado del todo…

– ¡Es cierto! – corroboró Luffy tumbándose de cara al sol - ¡Hace muy bueno¡Y el sol está radiante!

– Normal. – afirmó Makoto – Washabi es una isla veraniega… hace sol y buen tiempo todo el año…

– Mmmmm…. y hay brisa… Está mucho mejor en Alabasta ¿verdad? – recordó Chopper.

– ¡Bah¡Alabasta es un mero desierto comparado con Washabi! – presumió el pescador – Nuestra isla tiene un clima cálido, pero agradable… eso es porque hay una corriente de aire que está permanentemente circulando cerca de la isla. Esto hace que el viento sople hacia el interior, de manera que refresca por las mañanas y da algo de calor en las frías noches…

– Ya veo… - murmuró la navegante – Así las temperaturas extremas del día y de la noche quedan compensadas por los vientos provenientes del mar…

– ¡Exacto! Además, esas corrientes tienen otro efecto beneficioso – continuó Makoto – y es que también proporciona un oleaje que baña constantemente las costas y trae los nutrientes de mar adentro. Y entre las aguas cálidas y la abundancia de comida, muchos de los peces de estas aguas son atraídos hacia la isla. ¡De hecho, Washabi se considera una de las mejores lonjas que hay en Grand Line!

– Suena prometedor… - dijo Sanji.

– ¡Y se ve aún mejor! – exclamó Luffy señalando al frente - ¡Mirad!

Y en efecto, delante de ellos, estaba la isla de Makoto. Una isla no demasiado grande, sobre la que se destacaba un monte picudo parte del cual estaba bañado por la luz, mientras que la otra permanecía en semipenumbra, debido a que una espesa nube grisácea le tapaba el sol.

– Caray… parece como si en una parte de tu isla siempre hiciera buen tiempo y en la otra mal tiempo… - comentó Ussuf.

– Es por la corriente que os dije antes. – explicó el joven pescador – En principio, el viento arrastra las nubes alrededor de la isla y éstas deberían pasar y descargar el agua por toda su extensión… sin embargo, la inmensa mayoría acaban enganchándose en el monte Yamaguchi (1)– señaló el monte picudo que destacaba en el horizonte – Así que en una parte de la isla llueve con frecuencia y en la otra no… ¡aunque cuando las nubes se desenganchan, pueden provocar fuertes tormentas en la zona del puerto que obliga a los pescadores a dejar de faenar durante días!… Por cierto, Ussuf – dijo dirigiéndose al de la larga nariz - ¿Qué ves en la cima?

– Pues… - Ussuf se ajustó las gafas y estuvo observando largo rato antes de decir: - Nada raro… sólo roca desnuda y vegetación bastante abundante…

– ¿Hacia qué lado queda la vegetación? – interrogó el muchacho.

– Hacia la izquierda… ¿Porqué?

– Bien, veamos: - meditó Makoto en voz alta – la parte de la vegetación queda al norte… eso quiere decir que estamos entrando en la isla por el oeste… - volvió a echar un vistazo al horizonte y añadió señalando un punto a su derecha, en la zona soleada de la isla - ¿Veis ese banco de arena de allí? Hay que rodearlo para entrar a puerto, tenemos que tomar ésa dirección.

– Bien. ¡Ya habéis oído, todos a sus puestos! – ordenó Nami a los muchachos - ¡Ussuf, ponte al timón, rumbo sur!

– Sí, sí, ya lo he oído… - renegó entrando en la cabina del timonel.

¡Ya casi estamos en tu casa! – exclamó Luffy más feliz que una perdiz - ¿Estás contento Makoto?

– ¡Vaya que sí! – afirmó el joven pescador de nuevo llorando emocionado - ¡Por fin volveré a ver a mi madre! Y saborear los platos de pescado de mi tierra… el pulpo encurtido… y esos trocitos de pescado con algas que están tan buenos…

– Sólo con oírte se me hace la boca agua - dijo el del sombrero de paja relamiéndose del gusto.

– ¡Ya tengo ganas de ver un sitio así! - añadió Chopper, más entusiasmado por la idea de conocer un sitio nuevo que por la promesa de una banquetada en toda regla.

– ¡Si es que Washabi es la mejor! – gritó Makoto a los cuatro vientos.

– ¡Es verdad¡VIVA WASHABI! – le secundó Luffy.

– ¡VIVAAAA! O - se unió Chopper.

Los tres entusiastas se pusieron a continuación a bailar una suerte de sardana, cogidos brazo con brazo y enonando algo que sonaba como: "Washabiiii, patria queriiiidaaa…"(2), para desesperación de la pobre Nami cuyos nervios empezaban a tocar fondo peligrosamente…

Un segundo después Luffy y Makoto estaban tumbados en el suelo con sendos chichones humeantes adornando sus testas.

– ¡DEJAD DE HACER EL CHORRAS DE UNA SANTA VEZ Y EMPEZAD A TRABAJAR COMO ES DEBIDO, QUE HAY QUE LLEGAR A PUERTO CUANTO ANTES¿ENTENDIDO? – rugió la pelirroja.

– Sí señora…

Poco más de diez minutos después, todos habían tomado sus puestos según las indicaciones de Nami y navegaron sin problemas en dirección sur para llegar cuanto antes al puerto pesquero que, según lo que Makoto había dicho, estaría nada más rodear el cabo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la bahía que había justo detrás del cabo… no vieron nada.

Todo estaba completamente desierto, salvando por la veintena de embarcaciones (todas ellas simples botes de pescador) que estaban amarradas en el muelle.

– Menudo silencio… - comentó Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo al tiempo.

Y en efecto, tampoco se oía un alma.

En el paseo que seguía al puerto a lo largo de la costa, la única presencia era la de los solitarios puestos de venta cerrados.

Era como si la isla hubiera sido abandonada.

– Esto no me gusta… - el instinto predador de Zorro le obligó a mantenerse alerta, mirando en todas direcciones y manteniendo una mano agarrada firmemente a la Wadou ichimoji, para desenvainarla en caso de localizar un movimiento sospechoso.

– ¡Jo, qué aburrido! – dijo Luffy decepcionado - ¡Si aquí no hay nadie!

– No es normal… ha tenido que pasar algo muy gordo… - murmuró Nami, mirando a Robin, en busca de algo que corroborara sus palabras.

La mirada de la morena lo decía todo: ella también tenía un mal presentimiento.

Chopper, ante la alerta general, también agudizó sus instintos.

Sin embargo, Makoto no parecía verse afectado por la psicosis general y sonreía satisfecho mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano, en actitud relajada…. actitud que contrastaba por completo con la de Ussuf, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, hecho un manojo de nervios…

– A-a lo mejor la gente huyó por algo… - tartamudeó - … ¡o podrían haber muerto asesinados¡Ayyyy, seguro que fue un fantasma, un monstruo, o incluso algo peor¿y… y si lo mismo que acabó con los habitantes de esta isla nos ataca a nosotros¡¡Tenemos que dar media vuelta…!

– ¡Ussuf, para ya, no seas cenizo! – le calló Sanji – Tiene que haber una explicación más lógica a todo esto… - meditó un momento antes de seguir, tras haber dado una calada a su cigarrillo – Es mucho más probable que vieran nuestra bandera pirata y corrieran a esconderse…

– ¡Jajaja, nada de eso! – rió Makoto sin variar ni un ápice su actitud - Para la gente de mi isla, que seáis piratas es lo de menos…

– ¿Y entonces como explicas este… recibimiento tan "caluroso"? – inquirió Zorro con ironía señalando al puerto vacío.

– ¡Paciencia, amigo mío! – dijo el joven pescador palmeando el hombro del espadachín con la condescencia de un anciano que contiene a un mozo demasiado impetuoso – Primero atraquemos en puerto, las explicaciones vendrán después…

Aunque sin entender todavía el porqué de la tranquilidad con que Makoto se tomaba aquel asunto, la tripulación entera se encogió de hombros y decidieron hacer caso a sus indicaciones.

No tomó más que un par de minutos el encontrar un espacio suficiente para el Going Merry, echar el ancla y poner pie a tierra (Makoto aseguró que no había peligro por dejar el barco sin vigilancia, ya que ninguno de los pescadores de su tierra estaba tan loco como para llevarse una carabela de tal tamaño sin saber gobernarla, por lo que se bajaron todos sin excepción) Tras esto, Makoto les instó a seguirles y el muchacho les condujo por el puerto, hacia el paseo donde estaban los puestecillos en aparente estado de abandono.

Al llegar más o menos a la mitad del paseo, Makoto se detuvo.

– …¿y ahora qué? – volvió a inquirir Zorro con impaciencia.

– Un momento… - dijo Makoto antes de sacar un reloj de bolsillo de su yukata (de cuya existencia ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación del Going Merry estaba al tanto) lo miró un momento fijamente y empezó a contar en voz alta con los dedos: "Tres… dos… uno…" A continuación, se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y anunció: - ¡Damas y caballeros… EL MERCADO DEL PESCADO ESTÁ OFICIALMENTE ABIERTO!

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, como por arte de magia, uno a uno todos los puestecillos supuestamente abandonados se abrieron con gran estruendo y sus dueños dejaron pesadamente su mercancía sobre los mostradores. Pronto, a la algarabía de la apertura de los puestos, le siguió el escándalo que hacían los vendedores para pregonar su mercancía:

– ¡Lo mejores pescados de gran Line al mejor precio, señores y damas¡Compren antes de que se me acabe la mercancía!

– ¡Caballas recién pescadas¡Bonitos bien bonitos, señores!

– ¡Gambas a 100 berrys el kilo, señora¡más barato imposible!

– ¡Miren qué frescos¡Pero mire qué fresco es mi marisco…!

– ¡Comprad, comprad¡Comprad mis preciosos alubineeeeees…!

Nuestros amigos no acababan de salir de su asombro. Habían pasado de un silencio absoluto a un riudo constante más propio de un domingo de rebajas por la mañana. Luffy y Chopper eran sin duda los más encantados: el roimero no paraba de reír y exclamar "¡Qué guayyy…!" mirando a todos lados, mientras que el segundo miraba maravillado y con los ojitos inusualmente brillantes a Makoto, convencido en su inocencia que había sido el joven pescador el que había obrado el milagro usando algún tipo de magia…

– ¡Vaya – exclamó Sanji gratamente sorprendido – No exagerabas al decir que Washabi era una lonja importante…

– Jejeje ¿qué os decía? – se henchió de orgullo el joven pescador – La economía de esta isla se basa precisamente en el sector pesquero y todo lo que tenga alguna relación – explico mientras echaba a andar por el paseo, instando a la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja a seguirle – Casi todos los varones de la isla son pescadores y transmiten su conocimiento de padres a hijos para mantener la tradición… El problema es que con tantos pescadores las capturas suelen ser muy abundantes, tanto que siempre hay cantidades ingentes de pescado que acaba almacenado en stocks…

– Y por eso la gente de tu isla se dedica a vender lo que sobra al mejor postor… - dedujo Robin.

– ¡Correcto! – afirmó Makoto – Siempre que algún barco grande se acerca a la costa, la gente saca el stock sobrante de pescado (que hasta ése momento se guarda en cámaras frigoríficas) y lo pone a la venta en el mercado… Los piratas son unos clientes especialmente apreciados porque la mayoría llega a esta isla después de andar perdido en Grand Line sin apenas que comer ¡Así que cuando llegan compran tanto que ha habido veces en que el pescado almacenado durante dos meses se agota en una sola mañana! – rió con ganas a continuación.

– Ya veo porqué decías es de que el hecho de ser piratas era lo de menos… - comentó Ussuf.

– ¿Y era necesario todo este montaje? – gruñó Zorro molesto.

– Jejeje… es que a la gente de mi pueblo le encanta hacer teatro... Dicen que así atraen más a los clientes y turistas ¡jajajajaja!

– Pues a mí no me hace gracia ¬¬# - replicó el espadachín de mal humor.

– A ti lo que te pasa – le picó Sanji encendiendo su enésimo cigarrillo en lo que iba de día – es que te jode que por una vez tu instinto te haya fallado y al final no hubiera ningún peligro ¿verdad?

Zorro iba responderle como se merecía, cuando se vó de pronto acosado, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, por la marabunta de pescaderos que les rodeaban tratando desesperadamente de venderles algo, poniéndoles la olorosa mercancía delante de las narices…

– ¡Cómpreme pescado señor! – empezó uno -¡Mire, mire qué buena pinta tiene¿Pescados esta misma mañana, todavía se mueven…!

– ¿Qué le parece este mero¿Enorme, verdad¡Pues tengo muchos más en mi puesto…!

– ¡Le haré un buen precio, señor….!

– Oigan – trató de apaciguar los ánimos el espadachín – me parece estupendo todo lo que dicen… pero no es a mí a quien deben dirigirse, sino al cocinero, el rubio fumador de la ceja espiral que está ahí… - añadió señalando a Sanji.

El resto de los pescadores, que estaban oído avizor, escucharon las palabras de Zorro y casi al instante empezaron a acosar con más ansias al cocinero, dejando a los demás tripulantes del Going Merry. Sanji, rodeado como estaba, no pudo hacer nada, pero dirigió una mirada al espadachín que, de ser las miradas mortales, le haría fulminado en el acto.

– ¡Tengo caballas ricas en mi puesto…!

– ¿Le apetecen unos mejillones…?

¡Lo tengo todo barato…!

– ¡Compre, compre, compre mis preciosos alubineeeeees…!

– O-oigan, esperen un momento, no… - el pobre Sanji trataba de hacerse oír entre la gente sin demasiado éxito – Son muy amables, pero aún no sé si me interesa…

– ¿No querrías unas gambitas? – le preguntó una joven pescadera solícita - ¡están muy ricas!

La actitud de Sanji cambió radicalmente

– ¿Cuánto pides por ellas, guapísima? – le preguntó con voz melodiosa y ojos en forma de corazón… hasta que alguien le interrumpió asiéndole de la oreja y sacándole de en medio de la multitud.

– ¡Quieto parao, tío! – era la voz de Makoto la que le decía aquello – Es mejor comprar el pescado por la tarde. Para entonces lo habrán abaratado tanto con la esperanza de vender que estará tirado de precio… Y en cualquier caso – añadió guiñándole un ojo – mi casa tiene su propia cámara frigorífica, con un poco de suerte mi madre os podrá abastecer gratis…

– ¡Eh, Makoto, no te lleves a los clientes, eso es desleal! – protestó uno de sus paisanos, aunque en vano, ya que Makoto continuó su camino junto a Luffy y los suyos sin hacerles el menor caso ni al que acababa de protestar ni al resto de los pescadores que le dedicaban calificativos nada cariñosos del tipo: "Tridor!" "Rebientaprecios!" "¡Vendido!" "¡Ca...!" y una larga lista de etcéteras…

– Qué poco aprecio te tiene la gente… - murmuró Nami con una gota de sudor en su frente.

– Bah, déjales que ladren todo lo que quieran. – le quitó importancia el chico - … Además, pronto empezará una de las atracciones turísticas más populares de la isla…

– ¿Cuál?

Poco después de que Ussuf formulara aquella pregunta, la metralla de insultos hacia Makoto se vio acallada por el griterío proveniente de una pareja de pescadores que había en el centro de la multitud, discutiendo acaloradamente…

– ¿QUÉ MI PESCADO NO ES FRESCO¡A QUE NO TE ATREVES A REPETÍRMELO A LA CARA!

– ¡TE LO REPITO: TU PESCADO APESTA!

– ¿AH , SÍ?

– ¡SÍ!

_¡PLAF!_

El primer pescador estrelló parte de su mercancía en la cara del otro y el segundo respondió haciendo lo propio con la suya. No tardaron en lanzarse el uno contra el otro, merluzas en ristre y rodando por el suelo al tiempo que apaleaban al contrario con el pescado que tenían ambos en mano. Los pescadores de alrededor se sumaron la reyerta, tomando partido por uno o por otro de los contendientes y apaleándose a su vez entre ellos. Los que aún no se habían enterado de lo que se estaba cociendo fueron conminados por los que estaban en la periferia del centro activo del combate a unierse al grito de "¡Una pelea, una pelea!" Pronto el mercado entero formo parte en la batalla y los pescaderos se agolpaban en una montaña humana, en la que se enzarzaban los unos con los otros a base de "pescadazo" limpio, sin saber muy bien si le estaban dando a un amigo o enemigo. En medio de la confusión, un venerable anciano llegó despotricando contra sus paisanos diciendo algo como que si no les daba vergüenza pelearse delante de sus clientes, que qué pensarían sus hijos y sus mujeres… todo ello mientras él mismo se dedicaba a darles mamporros con su bastón a los que tenía más cerca, para obligarles a que le escucharan de una vez…

– Y… ¿y esto? – quiso saber Nami, sin tener muy claro si debía sudar de vergüenza ajena o pasar del tema.

– ¡Una de las famosas peleas de pescado de mi aldea! (3) - declaró Makoto con orgullo – Son todo un espectáculo ¿verdad?

– Yo más bien diría un espectáculo deplorable ¬¬U…

– ¡QUÉ GUAYYY! - Luffy no sólo no opinaba igual que su compañera, sino que por su cara era patente que la situación le hacía gracia y todo…

– ¡Ey, Zorro! – le susurró Ussif al espadachín – ¡Te apuesto 20 berrys a que gana el tío gordo del yukata rojo!

– ¡Acepto y doblo la apuesta a favor del de la coleta alta y cara de sardina! – accedió el del pelo verde estrechando la mano de su camarada…. No bien acababan de hacer el gesto, ambos se vieron golpeados violentamente por el bastón de Nami, quien exclamó iracunda:

– ¡NADIE VA A HACER APUESTAS Y MENOS CON MI DINERO! – a continuación, se los llevó a rastras alejándoles de la escena - ¡Makoto, guíanos a tu casa!

– Vale, vale… - obedeció Makoto poniéndose en marcha, para luego murmurar por lo bajini: - Jo con la tía ésta, qué violenta ¬¬U

– ¿Decías?

– ¡No, nada, nada!

– ¡Luffy, deja de mirar las musarañas, nos vamos!

– ¿Porquéeeeee¡Yo me quiero quedar a ver qué pasa! – protestó el capitán hasta que una patada propinada por Sanji le hizo cambiar de opinión.

– ¡Tú obedece a Nami-san, pedazo de energúmeno! - le gritaba éste mientras le golpeaba repetidas veces en la cabeza con su pierna derecha.

– Debo admitir de todas maneras – comentó Robin como dirigiéndose a Chopper aunque en realidad no se lo decía a nadie en paericular – que estas peleas de pescado resultan entretenidas… ¡Pero nada supera las peleas de la tripulación del Sombrero de paja!

* * *

Pocos minutos después, y tras una corta caminata por un camino zigzageante, la pandilla avistó una casita hecha en parte con madera de bambú, en parte con restos de barcos naufragados, que destacaba en lo alto de una pequeña colina cerca del límite de la selva que se extendía por la parte norte de la isla. Aunque en realidad la cabaña estaba situada a tan sólo uno o dos kilómetros de la ciudad costera por la que acababan de pasar, lo que daba una idea del alcance de las lluvias que circundaban permanentemente las proximidades del monte Yamaguchi. No obstante, a pesar de ello, el clima de la colina era muy similar al que reinaba en la costa, con un sol resplandeciente ilumina´ndolo todo, sólo que más fresco debido a la proximidad de los árboles, que proporcionaban na sombra protectora para el viajero agotado… o en este caso para Luffy y su pandilla.

– ¿Veis¡Allá está mi casa! – les indicó, señalando la cabaña cuando estaban a pocos metros.

– ¿Seguro que a tu madre no le importará que nos quedemos hasta mañana? – preguntó Zorro – No quisiéramos ser una molestia…

– ¡Nah, no os preocupéis, mi madre es hospitalaria con todo el mundo! Y más tratándose de clientes potenciales… ¡Ah, eso sí! – recordó de pronto el joven pescador – Chopper ¿te importaría cambiar a tu forma humana?

– ¿Eh? – el renito parpadeó curioso.

– Es que… No me tomes a mal, pero… es que si te ve como vas normalmente podría llevarse un buen susto ¿sabes? – argumentó el muchacho.

– Oh… bueno, está bien. – accedió finalmente cambiando a su forma humana y continuando la marcha.

– ¿Y donde está tu madre, que no la veo? – interrogó Luffy escudriñando los alrededores de la cabaña con la mirada.

– Pues… el caso es que yo tampoco… ¡Ah, mírala, si está ahí!

De la parte trasera de la cabaña salió una figura humana cargando un barreño dentro del cual se amontonaban unas cuantas sábanas blancas. Parecía ser bastante alta, de figura delgadita y pelo castaño no muy largo recogido en una coleta que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. Sus sencillas ropas, consistentes en una falda larga de color azul marino (muy parecido al tono de azul del yukata de Makoto) y una blusa amarilleada por los años, revoloteaban por efecto de la ligera brisa que soplaba. Aparentemente sin haber advertido la presencia de su hijo, la mujer se puso a colgar las sábanas en una cuerda que tenía fija entre dos palmeras, mientras Makoto corría entusiasmado hacia ella:

– ¡Eh, Mamá¡Mamáaaa¡Ya estoy aquí, he vuelto a cas…!

_¡CLONK!_

Sin haberle dado tiempo a reaccionar, la mujer acababa de sacar una sartén de tamaño descomunal de debajo de su amplia falda, aplastando la cara de su pobre hijo, quien detuvo su carrera en el acto, para caerse lentamente hacia atrás, medio inconsciente.

Cuando se recuperó de shock, el joven pescador le preguntó, temeroso y friotándose dolorido la cara:

– ¿Ma—Mamá¿Pero qué te pasa, qué es lo que…?

– ¡IDIOTAAAAAAA! - volvió a la carga la buena mujer propinándole un sartenazo tras otro hasta que dejó a su hijo hecho un guiñapo - ¡ERES – sartenazo – UN – sartenazo – COMPLETO – sartenazo – IDIOTA – sartenazo – Y UN – sartenazo – MALDITO – sartenazo – INSENSIBLEEEEE! – sartenazo muy fuerte.

– Ma… mamá, para que me haces dañooo… – le rogó el chaval medio muerto.

– ¿Y yo qué! – inquirió la madre al borde de la histeria, mientras cogía a su retoño por las solapas del yukata y lo zarandeaba - ¿Piensas alguna vez en los sentimientos de tu pobre madre¡Llevas una semana, UNA SEMANA fuera de casa y te marchaste sin decirme ni una palabra, ni un "adiós" ni un "hasta luego, Mamá" NI NADA¡¡Ni siquiera sabía adónde te habías ido, me tenías muerta de preocupación…!

– Ma-mamáaa…

– ¡MÁS TE VALE TENER LA EXCUSA PERFECTA, JOVENCITO, SI QUIERES LIBRARTE DEL CASTIGO QUE TE TENGO PREPARADO…!

– Vi… Visitaaaa…

– ¿Qué¿Qué has dicho? – inquirió la madre dejando de czarandearle de pronto y acercando el oído para captar emjor las palabras de Makoto.

– Tenemos… visitaaaa…. – lloriqueó Makoto señalando a Luffy y su pandilla, que durante todo aquel tiempo se habían quedado petrificados ante la actuación poco maternal de la madre del muchacho.

Psaron unos segundos de tensión durante los cuales la madre de Makoto miró a la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa.

Seguidamente, se incorporó e incorporó a su hijo, obligándole a hacer una reverencia cortés a los recién llegados al tiempo que lo hacía ella.

– Buenos días, me llamo Aiko Sakagami – se presentó, cambiando su tono de voz radicalmente – Sean bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar, es un honor recibirles…

– ¡Oh, el honor es todo mío, mi querida señora! – exclamó Sanji adelantándose para cogerle de ambas manos, con los ojos en forma de corazoncitos rosas. Aparentemente el cocinero no era indiferente a los encantos de la madre de Makoto…

– Ya empezamos --U… - suspiró Ussuf.

– Ejem… es "señorita", gracias…. – replicó la madre de Makoto a Sanji con un gotón de sudor asomando por su nuca. A continuación se dirigió al resto de la comitiva - ¿Vienen ustedes de alguna isla cercana?

– ¡Huy, qué va! – rió Luffy – Nosotros somos del Mar del Este…

– … aunque ya llevamos un tiempo navegando por Grand Line – matizó Zorro.

– ¡Del Mar del este! – se sorprendió la buena mujer – Eso está tan lejos… seguro que están cansados del viaje… ¡Pero vamos, pasen! – les invitó a continuación cediéndoles el paso a su humilde morada – No se queden ahí, acomódense que enseguida les atenderé.

– ¡Vaya, muchas gracias señora! – agradeció Luffy.

– Es "señorita"

– Ah, es verdad, perdón nnU

Cuando ya todos estaban entrando, Aiko Sakagami se dirigió a su hijo, que aún permanecía a su lado sin atreverse a mover y le preguntó al oído:

– ¿Tú de qué conoces a esta gente si puede saberse?

– Estoooo... es una historia un poco larga… - empezó Makoto – Aunque podría decirse que me los encontré por el camino… o más bien ellos me encontraron a mí…

– Hum… - la mujer pareció meditar un momento antes de formular la siguiente cuestión - ¿Y qué son exactamente?

– Pues… piratas.

– No lo parecen… ¿estás seguro?

– Aunque parezca mentira - respondió el chico con una gota de sudor - sí, lo son, mamá…

– ¡Estupendo! – los ojos de la señora (ay, quería decir, señorita) Sakagami se iluminaron – Esto le vendrá bien al negocio… ¡Anda, no te quedes como un pasmarote! – le empujó hacia la casa de un manotazo que por poco no deja al chaval más maltrecho de lo que ya estaba - ¡Ve y atiende a los invitados mientras termino de recoger la ropa!… Tsk, tsk, esta mancha no salió bien….

De mala gana, Makoto se reunió con Luffy y los suyos, que ya estaban entrando en casa. Luffy se quedó el último, para esperar a que el joven pescador llegara.

– ¡Qué maja es tu madre! - le comentó.

– Sí, claro… cuando le conviene ¬¬U… - murmuró Makoto aún dolorido por la paliza de su madre – Ya lo dije, con las visitas suele ser siempre muy amable y solícita… Pero lo que es conmigo…

– ¡Makotooooo! – se oyó una voz a lo lejos - ¡Lávate bien antes, que el pelo te huele a gaviota que no veas…!

– … es bastante más exigente. – terminó la frase.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho Makoto, su madre fue tremendamente hospitalaria y amable con ellos. Y además resultó que tenía muy buena mano para la cocina, como los paladares de Luffy y su tripulación pudieron comprobar aquel mediodía, cuando la señora (perdón, señorita U) Sakagami les invitó a comer.

– Mmmmm… ¡Makoto, tenías razón, estos platos de tu madre están de muerte! – Luffy sin duda era el más agradecido a aquella invitación - ¡Muchas gracias, señora!

– Es señorita --… - corrigió de nuevo Aiko Sakagami – Y de nada, podéis comer todo lo que queráis

– ¿De verdad?

– De verdad de la buena

– Yo que usted no le habría dicho eso, señora. - le advirtió Zorro desde la parte de la pared de la casa donde estaba apoyado – Que es bien capaz de tomarse demasiado literalmente sus palabras y acabar con todo lo que haya de comestible…

– Oh, no hay cuidado, tenemos reservas más que suficientes para todo un año o más… - le quitó importancia la madre de Makoto mientras se llevaba de la mesa los platos que iban quedando vacíos - con el tiempo que llevo conviviendo con éste tarambana y su forma de comer – añadió señalando a su hijo, que casi competía con Luffy por ver quién era más rápido al tragar – he aprendido a ser precavida… Ah, otra cosa…

– ¿Sí?

Aprovechando que pasaba al lado de Zorro en ese momento, Aiko le estampó una patada en plena cara, manteniendo en precario equilibrio los numerosos platos en sus manos… todo ello con una amable sonrisa en la cara.

– Por última vez, es "señorita" # - le dijo al tiempo que apartaba el pie y volvía a su quehaceres – Sólo tengo 32 años, aún soy muy joven para que me llamen señora…

– Pst… serás joven y todo lo que tú quieras… - comentó Makoto con desdén, sin dejar de masticar – pero se te han quedado unas arrugas que pareces una vieja pelleja…

¡PLAC! Como castigo, Makoto se llevó un pescozón en la nuca, que obligó al muchacho a olvidarse momentáneamente de la comida para frotarse la parte afectada, de lo mucho que le escocía.

– Hijo, me sorprende que con la cantidad de golpes que has recibido a lo largo de tu vida, aún no hayas aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada para según qué comentarios… - le dijo tranquilamente su madre dejando los platos vacíos en la pila para después coger una pesada bandeja y encaminarse de vuelta a la mesa.

– ¡Pero si es la verdad! – protestó el joven pescador.

Esta vez Aiko Sakagami no se conformó con darle una colleja, sino que le dedicó a su hijo un pisotón que le estampó directamente sobre la superficie de la mesa.

– ¿Os apetece un flan de postre? - preguntó ella tan amable y solícita como siempre, mostrando la bandeja con un flan de enromes proporciones que se tambaleaba ante sus narices ( y manteniendo a su hijo aprisionado bajo su poderoso pie)

– Estooo… no, gracias, ejeje nnU – rechazó Ussuf disimulando su temor – es que ya estamos muy llenos ¿sabe?

– ¡Sí, sí, yo igual a mí tampoco me cabe nada más! nnU – añadió Nami igual que su amigo - ¡Pero gracias de todos modos!

– ¡YO SÍ! - exclamaron Luffy y Chopper cucharones en ristre, empezando a comer tan pronto la buena mujer dejó el postre sobre la mesa, aprovechando que Makoto había quedado momentáneamente fuera de combate.

– ¿A ustedes tampoco les apetece nada más? – preguntó Aiko solícita dirigéndose a Robin y a Sanji, que no habían dicho nada más hasta el momento.

– Oh, no soy muy amiga de los postres. - rechazó la arqueóloga devolviéndole la sonrisa – Con que me sirva un café me conformo…

– ¡Y yo me conformo con pasar más tiempo con usted, querida señorita! ♥♥ - añadió Sanji cogiéndole de las manos, lo que provocó el segundo gotón de sudor en la nuca de Aiko en lo que iba de día.

– Bu-bueno… la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo.. hay un montón de platos que lavar y… - trató de excusarse ella.

– ¡Ningún problema! – dijo el cocinero arremangándose para ponerse enseguida manos a la obra - ¡Yo lo haré por usted! Ey, Zorro, échame un cable con esto ¿quieres? – le llamó la atención al espadachín, pero al ver el lamentable estado en el que había quedado tras el patadón que le había propinado minutos antes la señorita Sakagami, lo dejó correr – Hem, bueno, olvida lo que he dicho…

De ese modo, Sanji se puso a fregar la cantidad ingente de platos sucios, mientras Aiko preparaba el café a Robin, tras lo cual se unió a Sanji para echarle una mano con la limpieza. Entretanto, Makoto y Zorro habían sido atendidos de sus heridas por Chopper, Luffy se reclinaba sobre su asiento con la barriga hinchada (literalmente) de tanto comer y Nami y Ussuf se deleitaban con el té que la señorita Sakagami se había ofrecido a hacer para ellos.

– Y… ¿lleva mucho viviendo en esta isla? – se interesó Nami.

– ¡Uf¡Toda mi vida! – rió Aiko – Mi familia, como casi todas las familias de esta isla, proviene de una larga casta de pescadores que llevan habitando esta isla ni se sabe cuanto. Y ésta casa en concreto era antes la casa de mis padres. Y antes que eso, sus padres la habían habitado y también los padres de sus padres… Con Makoto ya es la sexta generación que vive aquí.

– ¡Ostrás! – se sorprendió Luffy.

– Aunque también – añadió la madre de Makoto – hay gente que ha venido a ésta isla desde otras islas cercanas, atraídas por la gastronomía o buscando algún trabajo en el sector pesquero. No son raros los extranjeros que, tras pasar una temporada en la isla, se encariñan con sus gentes y deciden irse a vivir para siempre… Creo recordar que una de mis abuelas provenía de una isla cercana… ah, y también el padre de Makoto vino de fuera… - añadió señalando a su retoño.

– ¿El padre de Makoto? – preguntó Ussuf extrañado mirando alrededor.

– Oh, no se moleste… él… bueno, digamos que no está en casa… - dijo Aiko adivinando el porqué Ussuf miraba a todos lados.

– ¿Cómo¿Quiere decir que su marido se marcha y le deja usted a cargo de todo¡Menudo irresponsable! – se indignó Sanji - ¡Si yo tuviera una esposa tan bonita no la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra!

– Oyes, no te pases, que es mi madre ¬¬# - le reprendió Makoto adivinando las intenciones del cocinero.

– Oh, es normal. – le quitó importancia su madre – Las mujeres de esta isla estamos acostumbradas a pasar sin sus maridos cuando se van a faenar…. Aunque… si he de ser sincera, la verdad es que no tengo marido…

– ¿En serio? - exclamó Sanji ilusionado, pero al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata, cambió enseguida el tono – Oh… ejem, quiero decir…. lamento mucho su pérdida, mi querida señorita…

– ¿Qué¡Ah, ya entiendo! – rió con ganas la buena mujer - ¡no, no, no, no me malinterprete…! No es que mi marido haya muerto, es simplemente que… no estoy casada…

– ¿Madre soltera? - a Sanji cada vez se le veía más ilusionado.

– Sí, así es… ¡y seguirá siéndolo, por lo que a mí respecta, así que quietecito aquí! ¬¬ - le dijo Makoto cogiéndole de la manga del traje para obligarle a sentarse.

– Pero entonces… su hijo… - intervino Zorro señalando al muchacho.

– Digamos que me enamoré muy joven e ingenua… - explicó Aiko sonrojándose ligeramente. Luego añadió bajando la mirada con una sonrisa entre triste y resignada – Pero el padre de Makoto no parecía muy dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de su paternidad, así que en cuanto supo que me había quedado embarazada, se marchó y no supe nada más de él desde entonces…

– ¿La abandonó? – se horrorizó Chopper.

– Bueno, puede que no sea así… - dijo Ussuf recordando que él mismo y su madre se habían encontrado en una situación parecida cuando él nació – Tal vez simplemente se marchara temporalmente, para volver después y…

– No, se equivoca. – replicó Aiko tristemente – le conozco demasiado bien, cuando se marchó lo hizo para no volver nunca… ¡Oh, pero no es tan grave! – dijo cambiando de semblante al ver las caras largas que habían puesto – Cuando Makoto nació mis padres me ayudaron a criarlo, así que no estuve sola, ni mucho menos… Y como Makoto jamás legó a conocerle, tampoco le echa de menos, así que es mejor que sea así…

La cara hierática que ponía Makoto mientras se rascaba la nariz demostraba que, en efecto, no parecía echar de menos al hombre que le había dado la existencia…

– ¡Ay, hijo, no te hurgues la nariz, que es de mala educación! – le reprendió su madre de pronto, tras lo cual le cogió el mentón y giró su cara hacia ella, mostrando la mejilla donde parecía haber visto algo – Tsk, tsk… mira cómo tienes la cara, toda llena de suciedad… - se mojó el pulgar con su saliva y empezó a frotar donde había visto la mancha.

– Mamáaaaa, por favor… ¡Delante de la gente no! - protestó el chico gruñón, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras Ussuf y Zorro trataban a duras penas de contener la risa.

La madre de Makoto sin embargo tardó un buen rato hasta que dejó de frotar; satisfecha con su trabajo, se marchó de nuevo a la cocina con más platos para fregar, mientras a sus espaldas Zorro y Ussuf estallaban en carcajadas, señalando a Makoto mientras éste murmuraba malhumorado toda sarta de insultos contra ellos.

– Interesante… - murmuró Nami, quien hasta entonces había contemplado la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Seguidamente se levantó de su asiento y se plantó delante del joven pescador – Makoto…

– ¿Mh? – se giró hacia ella el muchacho interrogante.

Sin mediar más palabra, Nami sacó sus Clima Tact y los unió formando un palo largo con el que arreó al muchacho, tan rápidamente que éste no pudo ni ver venir el ataque y acabó estampándose contra la pared de la casa, con la nariz sangrando profusamente (no se sabe si del golpe en sí, o si por el hecho de que Nami le había golpeado)

– ¿Pe-Pero tía, tu estás loca! – exclamó Makoto agarrándose la nariz con una vena destacada en su frente - ¿A qué viene eso?

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Aiko apareció corriendo de la cocina al oír el escándalo y al ver la situación y a su hijo sangrando, se inclinó hacia él con talante preocupado y miró con rabia a la pelirroja - ¡Oiga¡¿Con qué derecho se cree para pegar a mi hijo!…

– Gracias mamá… - agradeció el chaval.

– .. ¡Ése es mi trabajo! – añadió de pronto la mujer, pegándole un capón a su retoño a continuación. Y señalando a Nami le preguntó inquisitoria: - ¿Qué le has hecho a la señorita?

– ¡Te juro que nada! ;.; – lloriqueó Makoto frotándose la testa dolorida.

– ¿Nada dices¡Eres un maldito embustero!

– Pero Nami, mujer ¿porqué le has hecho eso? – preguntó Luffy mirando alternativamente a agresora y agredido con expresión interrogante.

– ¡Porque nos ha mentido! – le señaló acusatoriamente la navegante - ¡Dijo que tenía alergia a las chicas, pero no es verdad¡¡Su madre la ha estado sobando durante un rato y no le ha pasado nada!

– ¡Pues claro que no le pasa conmigo! – soltó Aiko ofendida - Sólo me faltaría eso, que también sangrara con la persona que le trajo al mundo… ¡Vamos, hombre! Ni que Makoto tuviera complejo de Edipo…

– ¿Eh?… Entonces… ¿lo de la alergia que le hace sangrar es verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja entre confundida y avergonzada por su comportamiento – Pero… ¿porqué…?

– Por lo visto es cosa de genes. – le informó la madre de Makoto mientras a su lado Chopper empezaba a aplicarle los primeros auxilios al muchacho – Mi padre, es decir, su abuelo, también la padecía. Y antes que él, fue su padre el que la padeció. Y antes que éste, su abuelo, y antes su bisabuelo… y así con todos los hombres de la familia. Las mujeres en cambio somos inermes al efecto de la alergia, ni la padecemos, ni los hombres de la familia lo padecen ante nosotras…

– ¡Jajajaja¡Pobre Makoto, sólo con usted se libra¡Jajajaja! – rió Luffy.

– Luffy, por favor, no te rías de mis desgracias T.T…. – lloriqueó el joven pescador (Chopper ya había terminado su trabajo y le había dejado con un par de algodoncillos taponando sus fosas nasales)

– Desde luego no me gustaría padecer lo mismo que él, menuda faena… - murmuró Ussuf.

– Claro, porque con ésa nariz que tienes, si te pusieras a sangrar inundarías el piso… - comentó Sanji con ironía.

– ¿QUÉ¡¿Te burlas de mí, del Gran Capitán Ussuf! – se ofendió el de la larga nariz - ¡esto no quedará así, te voy a meter dos yoyas que te vas a enterar…¡Zorro – añadió escondiéndose detrás del espadachín – ve y dale dos yoyas, yo te cubro las espaldas!

– ¬¬U… - fue la cara que puso Zorro (XDDDD)

– Desde luego, Makoto, tú y tu abuelo debíais de estar muy unidos… - añadió el rubio sin hacer caso de las amenazas de Ussuf - ¡Por compartir compartíais hasta la misma alergia!

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó entonces en el rostro del muchacho. Sus ojos desprendían una luminosidad distinta, llena de ilusión, igual que la primera vez que les habló a Luffy y a los suyos de su abuelo.

– ¡Mucho más que eso! – exclamó – Los dos éramos como uña y carne… Mi abuelo era uno de los mejores pescadores de la isla… Él me enseñó todo cuanto sabía, todo lo que aprendió de sus experiencias en el mar me lo confió… Y no es por presumir, - añadió rascándose la nariz - pero muchos dicen que he heredado gran parte de la habilidad del abuelo en la pesca…

– … su habilidad y su mismo nulo sentido del peligro. – intervino su madre volviendo a la cocina para seguir fregando platos – Ikki siempre me dice que eres el que más se aleja de la costa y el que más riesgos corre a la hora de capturar una presa…

– ¿Quién es Ikki? – preguntó Luffy curioso.

– El jefe de los pescadores del pueblo – aclaró el chico – Pero eso tampoco es muy importante ahora… El caso – volvió al tema original – es que mi abuelo era un pescador muy experimentado… en su juventud solía irse a navegar muy lejos para poder encontrar los pescados más grandes… ¡Una vez incluso llegó a capturar un Atún Elefante enorme¡La gente del pueblo todavía lo recuerda…!

– Es el del dibujo que nos enseñaste ¿verdad? – dedujo Robin.

– ¡El mismo! – sonrió Makoto aún más ampliamente – Sí… mi abuelo se hizo famoso en el pueblo por ser el que conseguía las mejores piezas… Pero en realidad – añadió soñador mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior – cada vez que se hacía a la mar, era para encontrar su mayor sueño: hacerse a la mar profunda y explorar, me decía, era la única manera de poder encontrar el Gran Índigo.

Las manos de Aiko temblaron ligeramente haciendo que el plato que estaba limpiando en ese momento casi se le fuera de sus manos enjabonadas.

– ¿Y lo consiguió? – preguntó Chopper, con los ojos iluminados.

– ¡No digas tonterías! ¬¬U – le espetó Makoto – Si el abuelo lo hubiera encontrado, no lo estaría buscando…

– ¡Ah! Ahora que caigo – recordó Sanji – cuando nos enseñaste aquel atún elefante dijiste algo como que tu abuelo lo había capturado en aguas del Grand Line… Y cuando Nami-san dijo que no era posible, le dijiste que sí podía ser, si el Gran Índigo existía…

– ¡Pues claro! Como que mi abuelo casi consiguió entrar en el Gran Índigo…

¿Casi? – inquirió Zorro.

– Eso me dijo en una ocasión. – explicó el chico – que cuando capturó al Atún Elefante, estuvo muy cerca de llegar a realizar su sueño… ¡Yo creo – aseguró con orgullo – que mi abuelo debió de capturar al Atún elefante muy cerca del Gran índigo…!

– ¡Basta, Makoto! – interrumpió bruscamente una voz desde la cocina; era la voz de la madre del muchacho, quien seguía lavando los platos con quizá demasiada rapidez – Haz el favor de no contarles más estupideces a esta gente…

Makoto frunció el ceño y suspiró con gesto irritado; daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez que madre e hijo discutían sobre el tema.

– ¡No son estupideces, Mamá! – dijo Makoto - ¡Es lo que siempre me decía el abuelo…!

– Ya eres bastante mayorcito como para seguir creyendo en cuentos… - le espetó de nuevo ella.

– ¡No eran cuentos, era la verdad! – se enfadó Makoto levantándose de su asiento y encarándose a su madre, quien seguía limpiando platos dándole al espalda - ¡El Gran Índigo existe, el abuelo siempre estuvo convencido de que tenía que estar en algún lugar…¿Porqué siempre te emperras en negarlo? – dijo casi con desprecio, desviando la mirada - Eres igual que los del pueblo…

– Los del pueblo, como yo, tienen suficiente sentido común como para no creer en algo de lo que no se puede probar la existencia…

– ¿Y esas cosas tan extrañas que ocurren a veces? – inquirió él - ¿Cómo explicas si no lo del atún elefante del abuelo¿Y esos peces de los mares del sur y del norte que alguna vez han llegado a nuestras costas¿Qué explicación le das a eso?

– Simples coincidencias…

– ¡No puede ser una coincidencia, Mamá! – se empeñaba el muchacho, gritando más fuerte cada vez - ¡Y el abuelo sabía que eso no podía ser¿Porqué no puedes creerle…?

– ¡PORQUE TU ABUELO YA NO ESTABA EN SUS CABALES!

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la casa de los Sakagami, durante el cual Aiko y Makoto permanecieron mirándose cara a cara.

– Makoto… - su madre trató de calmarse y suavizar el tono, pero se mantenía seria frente a él - … tu abuelo murió muy viejo… y sobretodo en sus últimos años de vida, siempre chocheaba… no es culpa suya, a los ancianos les suele pasar – aclaró -… Pero tienes que entender, precisamente por eso, que no puedes dar crédito a todo lo que tu abuelo te dijera, por más pescador experimentado que fuera…

– Pero…

– ¡Ni una palabra más! – le acalló la mujer – No quiero oír ni una palabra más acerca de ése Gran Índigo ¿queda claro?…

Dando por zanjada la discusión, Aiko volvió a su tarea de fregar platos (o mejor dicho, volver a fregar, porque ya no le quedaban más platos sucios y de tan nerviosa que estaba no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cogiendo platos de la pila de los limpios) mientras su hijo se quedó un rato estático en el mismo lugar. Sus puños se cerraban con fuerza en un gesto de impotencia y rabia mientras tenía la mirada fija en el suelo que pisaba…

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Makoto se marchó de la casa precipitadamente, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la playa.

– ¡Ah¡Makoto…!

– Déjale que se vaya, navegante. – la arqueóloga impidió que Nami fuera tras Makoto, reteniéndola con un brazo que hizo aparecer en el borde de la mesa para agarrarle de la muñeca antes de que se levantara del asiento – A veces – continuó mientras la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules – es bueno que las personas tengan un momento de meditación en solitario…

La pelirroja aún dudo un rato antes de acceder a hacer lo que su compañera le decía. Pero en su cara se hacía patente una profunda preocupación. La misma que exhibían Ussuf y Chopper; algo también, totalmente distinto a las expresiones de Zorro y Robin, que mostraban unos rostros graves, pero resignados, como si supieran que, por más que se preocuparan, no podían hacer nada en aquel asunto. Luffy, en total contraste con sus nakamas, mostraba una expresión que, para el ojo no experto, podría parecer la misma cara de despiste que tenía costumbre de exhibir. Pero un buen observador (o alguien que conociera muy bien a Luffy) era capaz de percibir en su mirada que su mente se movía a pasos agigantados, analizando, meditando los sucesos de antes de tomar alguna decisión…

Y mientras, Sanji volvía a encender un cigarrillo, levantándose de su asiento con las manos en los bolsillos. No pronunció una sola palabra hasta que le hubo dado una calada y expulsado el humo.

– Su padre y su hijo no son los únicos que creen en esa leyenda, señorita. – dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de Makoto en tono serio – Y él tiene razón en que hay muchos sucesos que sólo serían explicables teniendo en cuenta ése factor especial… Estoy seguro que Makoto ha meditado mucho sobre el asunto y tiene sus buenas razones para creer… Trate de comprenderle…

Sanji se calló cuando, al igual que sus compañeros, notó que la señorita Sakagami estaba sollozando y había dejado de limpiar platos convulsivamente.

– Traten ustedes de comprenderme también… - le respondió sin poder dejar de sollozar, por más que lo intentaba – Mi hijo… es demasiado impetuoso e imprudente… antes de que ustedes llegaran con él, ya se había escapado de casa para irse a altamar muchas veces… pero ésta es la primera vez que tarda más de un día en regresar… no sé… que le hubiera pasado si ustedes no lo llegan a encontrar…. no… no quiero ni pensarlo…

Cuando finalmente Aiko Sakagami se volvió hacia ellos, gruesas lagrimas recorrían el perfil de sus mejillas.

– Díganme… ¿Qué tiene de malo – les preguntó – que una madre se preocupe por su hijo?

* * *

Ya caída la tarde, Makoto aún paseaba por la playa desierta de gente, con el rostro mostrando una expresión de profunda tristeza. Las duras palabras de Aiko habían desanimado al muchacho ¿Por qué¿Por qué ni siquiera su madre, la hija de su abuelo, le creía¿Por qué se empeñaba en que el Gran índigo no era más que una leyenda¿por qué no era capaz de dar crédito a las pruebas que había aportado su abuelo en vida?

¿Y porqué él seguía creyendo en ese sueño?

_¿Por qué?_

Se paró en ese instante y contempló el sol ponerse, rojo como la sangre, tiñendo de matices rosados y violetas el cielo sobre su cabeza. Se sintió cansado y se sentó sobre la arena, trazando garabatos sin orden ni concierto con una ramita. Una gaviota trató de subírsele a la cabeza y picotearle, pero Makoto la espantó a pedradas y ésta dejó de insistir. Tras esto, el joven pescador se quedó solo.

Solo con sus pensamientos y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Mirando a la inmensidad del océano que se extendía ante él.

Sin embargo, su soledad no duró demasiado. Pronto el muchacho captó el sonido de unos pies desnudos sobre la arena, acompañados de un ligero aroma a tabaco rubio.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Sanji apareció a su lado, su chaqueta en el hombro y la mano izquierda sosteniendo sus zapatos.

Y por supuesto, el eterno cigarrillo en la boca.

Se miraron un rato, sin saber qué decir. Y finalmente, tras dar una calada a su cigarrillo, Sanji fue el primero en romper el hielo.

– Tu madre te busca. – dijo simplemente.

Makoto no respondió. En vez de ello, apartó la mirada y la dirigió al suelo, como avergonzado.

– ¿Al menos dejarás que me siente?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra, señal de que le daba lo mismo. Tomándolo como una aprobación, el cocinero depositó la chaqueta en la arena, a la derecha del muchacho, y se sentó encima, dirigiendo la vista hacia el sol. Una ligera brisa revolvió el cabello de ambos a medida que Makoto levantaba la vista de nuevo hacia el infinito. El océano de Grand Line era inmenso ¿porqué no iba a poder estar el Gran Índigo en algún lugar, allí, en el inmenso mar?

Tenía que estar allí.

– Tiene que estar allí. – soltó Sanji de pronto dando una nueva calada a su cigarrillo – Es eso lo que estás pensado ¿verdad?

Makoto abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

– ¿Cómo…? – trató de formular la pregunta.

– No eres muy distinto a como yo era cuando tenía tu edad. – respondió el cocinero adivinando de nuevo sus pensamientos – bueno, quizás yo era bastante menos tragón que tú – rectificó riendo ligeramente – pero por lo demás…. Sí, te me pareces mucho, chaval…

Makoto quedó en silencio, nuevamente. Y nuevamente Sanji dio una calada a su cigarrillo, dándole unos toquecitos para dejar caer la ceniza sobre la arena antes de volver a llevárselo a los labios.

– Cuando oí hablar por primera vez del Gran Índigo – relató Sanji – era muy crío, no tendría más de nueve años, si no recuerdo mal… Trabajaba como pinche en el Orbit, un barco de pasajeros, y se lo oí mencionar de pasada a uno de los cocineros de abordo. Por supuesto, me dijeron también que no era más que una leyenda, pero yo creí en ella a pies juntillas. Y conforme crecía, más creía en que aquella leyenda era cierta…

– Pero… - Makoto se sentía confuso - ¿pero no se burlaban de ti cada vez que hablabas del Gran Índigo?

– ¡Todos los días! – replicó el cocinero.

– ¿No… no te importaba lo que dijeran u opinaran de ti? – volvió a preguntar el chico.

– ¿Tengo cara de que me importe lo que diga la gente? – inquirió de nuevo el otro señalándose a sí mismo.

– Y… ¿nunca…? – intentó decir el joven pescador, pero le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas… o quizá temía herir los sentimientos del cocinero - ¿Nunca te sentiste…. solo?

– ¿Solo¡Por supuesto, siempre! – afirmó Sanji sin asomo de arrepentimiento o tristeza… Makoto juraría incluso que lo afirmaba con orgullo – Pero supongo que eso va con todos los que creemos en sus existencia…

Makoto aún estaba confundido, pero en el fondo admiraba a Sanji. Había pasado por lo mismo que él y sin embargo nunca había cejado en su empeño, ni cambiado un ápice en sus convicciones. Y tampoco parecía importarle el aislamiento que conllevaba en creer en algo que la gente normal solía llamar una quimera.

Él en cambio, se sentía muy mal porque nadie le creyera por la sencilla razón de que eso le hacía sentirse muy solo. Y más desde que murió su abuelo, el hombre que le confesó su sueño y con el que lo compartió tanto tiempo.

Y Makoto odiaba la soledad.

– Debió ser duro para ti… - mencionó el muchacho.

– Hum… bueno, tampoco te creas. – admitió Sanji rascándose la nuca pensativo – Tuve la suerte de encontrar a un viejo pirata que creía en lo mismo que yo… - dijo recordando a Zeff, su antiguo jefe y mentor - ¡Ah, y por supuesto, también a un capitán que resultó ser tan tozudo como yo en materia de sueños que cumplir! – rió obviamente refiriéndose a Luffy.

El joven pescador rió al fin, con aquel comentario. Era cierto que, tal y como había comprobado en los últimos días, Luffy y su banda eran unos tipos bastante raros. Eran muy distintos entre sí, por su manera de pensar y de actuar, pero todos tenían algo en común: el deseo de superarse a sí mismos, sin rendirse jamás.

Él también buscaba lo mismo. Superarse sin cejar en su empeño.

Cuando se levantó y dirigió su mirada de nuevo al mar, lo hizo con otros ojos: los ojos de un joven soñador que ansiaba explorar aquellas aguas para encontrar su destino en esta vida.

– Sanji… - habló el muchacho, haciendo que el cocinero le prestase atención, enarcando su ceja espiral con interés – No sé realmente donde podía empezar a buscar… ni si podré… regresar algún día y contarlo…. pero tengo clara una cosa: - su mirada se tornó más decidida que nunca – Tarde o temprano, emprenderé la búsqueda de mi sueño… y si es necesario, no me importará arriesgar la vida en el empeño.

El cocinero sonrió para sí. _Lo dicho: cuánto te me pareces, chaval._

Cogió el cigarrillo de su boca y lo apagó en la arena, tras lo cual se levantó y se encaró al muchacho, con las manos enteradas en la profundidad de sus bolsillos.

– Tengo una idea. – le hizo saber al joven pescador - ¿Y si te vinieras con nosotros?

– ¿Qué dices? – pillado por la sorpresa, Makoto no tuvo muy claro si el cocinero hablaba en serio o se estaba quedando con él.

– Ambos buscamos lo mismo. – razonó Sanji – Y creo que el Gran índigo debe ser lo suficientemente grande como para que lo descubran dos personas ¿no crees?

– Ya pero… - objetó el chico - ¿Una decisión así, no debería tomarla el capitán, quiero decir, Luffy?

– ¡Jajaja¡Dudo que después de lo bien que le has caído ponga ninguna pega! – rió Sanji - Es más, yo diría que estará impaciente porque te unas a nosotros…

– ¿En serio? – la ilusión era patente en la mirada del muchacho.

– ¡Dalo por hecho, chaval…! Aunque eso sí, - añadió el cocinero echando a andar por la playa, de vuelta al hogar de los Sakagami - no podrás estar de rositas: cada cual apechuga con lo suyo, así que a partir de ahora vas a tener que trabajar muy duro…

– ¡Totalmente de acerdo! – aceptó Makoto sin vacilar y siguiendo al que pronto sería su nuevo compañero de aventuras.

– …. pescarás las provisiones que puedas para que nunca nos faltan alimentos…

– ¡No problemo!

– … y deberás vigilar que Luffy no coma a escondidas…

– ¡Nada más fácil!

– Ahí te equivocas, chaval… Cuando pases más de tres semanas en altamar con nosotros, te darás cuenta de lo difícil que es mantener sus manazas de goma quietas en sus sitio…

Makoto esta vez se rió a carcajadas. Estaba feliz, exultante, ante la posibilidad de embarcarse en una aventura, recorrer todos Grand Line para encontrar el Gran Índigo en tan buena compañía…

Sin embargo, tan pronto como una súbita realización de la realidad cobró importancia en su mente, el carácter del muchacho cambió. Se paró de pronto, cabizbajo, deprimido… Notando aquel cambio brusco, Sanji detuvo su marcha y se volvió hacia él.

– No… no puedo. – le dijo Makoto en un tono de voz que parecía habérsele formado un nudo en la garganta – Mi madre… ella no querrá que me vaya.

Silencio.

Un silencio abrumador que tan sólo el rumor del oleaje y del viento podía acallar.

– Yo hablaré con tu madre. – le aseguró Sanji.

Makoto levantó de nuevo la vista, los ojos sorprendidos al principio y agradecidos después. Sanji era definitivamente un gran tipo.

– ¡Así de paso – añadió de pronto poniendo su típica cara de viciosillo (XD) – cuando vea que me preocupo tanto por su hijo, quizás consiga que se fije más en mí!

– ¡Oye, de eso nada! – gritó el chico furioso - ¡Si te vas a poner a ligar con mi madre, casi prefiero que no me ayudes!

– ¿Tan poca ilusión te hace que me convierta en tu padre, chaval? – preguntó el cocinero con sorna.

– ¿Tu mi padre¡¡Y una leche! – se negó el muchacho en el tono de antes… y luego, como por arte de magia, se le cambió el humor y le sonrió de oreja a oreja – Creo que será más divertido que seamos nakamas ¿no crees?

– Bueno… - replicó el cocinero ampliando a su vez su sonrisa – como dice el refrán, a falta de pan, buenas son las tortas…

– ¡Está decidido! – exclamó Makoto con determinación - ¡Encontraremos juntos el Gran Índigo¡Y cuando eso suceda, pienso pescar el atún Elefante más grande del lugar!

– Vaya, vaya, sí que eres ambicioso… - murmuró Sanji sacando otro cigarrillo y encendiéndolo - ¿De veras crees que podrás hacerlo?

– Por mi honor de pescador y en la memoria de mi abuelo – afirmó el joven pescador extendiendo su mano frente a su compañero – juro que lo conseguiré.

– ¡En ese caso – replicó el cocinero alargando su mano a la vez – yo juro por el código del cocinero que tendré una sartén lista para cuando traigas esa pieza¡Y lo cocinaré para que la gente de tu pueblo pueda probarlo!

Las manos de los dos rubios se estrecharon al fin, mientras ambos reían alegremente.

El pacto entre Sanji y Makoto había quedado sellado.

Y todo ello, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, bajo la atenta mirada de un tercero.

O más bien tercera….

Aiko Sakagami, preocupada por la ausencia de su hijo, había salido a buscarle poco después de que Sanji se marchara, según él "a dar una vuelta por ahí". Recordaba que aquella costa era uno de los sitios favoritos de Makoto y decidió ir a investigar, encontrándose a ambos en medio de su conversación. Lo que su hijo había dicho acerca de su decisión irrevocable de encontrar aquel mar legendario, la había dejado sin palabras.

No sabía hasta que punto era tan importante para Makoto realizar ese sueño. Hasta ahora.

– La verdad – suspiró ella para sí – no sé de qué me extraño…. Si parece tu vivo retrato… ¿eh, Papá?

Al tiempo que decía esto último, la mujer echó una mirada hacia una cruz hecha con madera vieja que había a pocos metros a su derecha, mirando al mar, con unas flores de hibisco adornándola.

Era la tumba de Tetsuo Sakagami, con la tumba de su bienamada esposa Miyu Sakagami (fallecida pocos años después que él) a su derecha.

La tumba del abuelo de Makoto.

* * *

– ¿Entonces Makoto se viene con nosotros? – preguntó Luffy con gran entusiasmo nada más Sanji le explicara la situación.

– ¡Exacto! – exclamó Makoto más contento que unas pascuas - ¡Sanji y yo hemos decidido que vamos a buscar el Gran Índigo juntos!

– Lo que también incluye que se una a nosotros… - añadió Sanji.

– ¡Qué bieeeen¿Y nos pescaras la comida?

– Luffy ¿es que no piensas en otra cosa? ¬¬U – dijo Ussuf con un gotón de sudor adornando su frente.

– Bueno, bien mirado si se viene es mejor que haga algo… – meditó Nami - ¡No como otros, que se están todo el día de rositas! – añadió con obvias intenciones de dirigirse a Zorro, quien no la hizo ni el más mínimo caso entre otras cosas porque… sí, en efecto, estaba durmiendo.

– ¡Desde luego que lo haré! – dijo Makoto respondiendo a la pregunta de Luffy, al tiempo que ambos se cogían entusiasmados de las manos - ¡Lo menos que puedo hacer por vosotros, con lo buena gente que sois…!

– ¡Tú sí que eres buena gente, Makoto! – replicó Luffy en las mismas que Makoto.

– No, tú eres buena gente…

– No, más lo eres tú…

– No, tú...

– Tú…

– Tú…

– ¡Bueno, vale ya! ¬¬# - les cortó Nami – Que mira que os gusta ser cansinos…

– Pero Sanji ¿tú estás seguro de que su madre le dejará? – objetó Ussuf acordándose de la discusión que habían tenido Aiko Sakagami y su hijo aquella tarde – Ya sabes lo que ella opina al respecto…

– ¡Es igual, entre todos la convenceremos! – decidió Luffy.

– De todos modos, yo creo que accederá. – intervino Robin apartando momentáneamente la vista del libro que tenía en las manos – En mi opinión, lo que más teme la Señorita Sakagami es que Makoto se aventure solo en Grand Line y no haya nadie para socorrerle si le ocurre algo… ¡Al menos yo si fuera madre me quedaría más tranquila sabiendo que mi hijo no se irá de viaje solo!

– En fin… - suspiró Ussuf rascándose la cabeza – Yo no lo veo claro, pero si lo intentáis y sale bien…

– ¡Saldrá bien, ya lo verás! – exclamó Luffy convencido – No te preocupes por nada, Makoto, estarás navegando con nosotros en el Going Merry en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir "¡A la mesa, que ya está la comida!"

– No piensas en otra cosa ¿eh? ¬¬U – ironizó Sanji.

– Entonces… - le preguntó Chopper a Robin - ¿Makoto va a ser nuestro nuevo nakama?

– Eso parece. – le respondió ella sonriente.

– ¡Venga¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – exclamó Luffy colgándose con entusiasmo del hombro de Makoto - ¡Cantemos para dar la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo camarada!

¡– Eso, eso, a cantar, con alegría!

– ¡Yupiii!

En menos que canta un gallo, Luffy, Makoto y Chopper ya estaban bailando cogidos del brazo una tonadilla que decía algo como "Del Mar del Este hasta Grand Line vengo por la oriiillaaaaa…" Nami, sudando la gota gorda (literalmente) empezaba a pensar que ya sólo les faltaba cantar aquella canción sobre cierta mujer llamada Asunción que hacía un vino de un curioso color indeterminado, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de casa de los Sakagami y entró, desvelando a Zorro y haciendo que el trío de alegres se parara en medio de su baile. Y mientras Chopper corría a ocultarse tras una silla a su particular manera y Luffy perdía el equilibrio al no poder mantenerse sobre una pierna, Makoto, quien la había reconocido, se acercó a ella:

– ¡Mamá¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó - Llevas toda la ropa sucia de tierra…

– Ejem… ¡Señora madre de Makoto! – empezó Luffy con decisión, poniéndose lo más serio que podía - ¡Tenemos que hablar acerca de…!

– Ya lo sé, chico, ya lo sé… - le interrumpió Aiko dejando a Luffy a media frase y con cara de estupefacción – Es por eso que acaba de regresar con esto.

– Sin mediar más palabra, Aiko Sakagami se acercó a la mesa central del salón y dejó con estrépito un pequeño cofre que llevaba envuelto en su delantal y que estaba casi tanto o más sucio de tierra que ella.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Makoto refriéndose al preciado objeto.

– Cuando tu abuelo murió – explicó Aiko quitándole algo de la suciedad con un paño – dejó escrito en tu testamento que te declaraba su heredero universal… eso, entre otras cosas, te daba derecho a recibir todas sus pertenencias, incluyendo este cofre y su contenido. Mi deber como madre era guardarlo todo hasta que tuvieras edad para hacerte a la mar… la mayor parte de lo que te dejó lo recibiste la primera vez que fuiste a faenar con los pescadores del pueblo, pero…. – hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo, y sus ojos reflejaron entonces una mezcla de tristeza y resignación - … esto fue lo único que no te di, porque temía… que si te lo daba pondría en peligro tu vida. ¿Tienes todavía la Brújula Eterna que te di? – preguntó alargando la mano.

– Euh… sí, la tengo por aquí… - respondió el muchacho registrando el interior de su yukata hasta que dio con la cadena de la brújula y la sacó, para entregársela a su madre en mano – Toma…

Cuando las manos de Aiko Sakagami tocaron la brújula eterna, comenzó para ella un ritual que parecía saberse de memoria: le dio la vuelta a la brújula y palpó la madera del pedestal hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una muesca imperceptible a simple vista. Metió una de sus uñas en la ranura y haciendo palanca, consiguió abrir un compartimento secreto, del que sacó una diminuta llave dorada. Aquella llave, tal y como Luffy y sus amigos constataron cuando Aiko desbloqueó el gastado y herrumbroso candado con ella, era la que abría el cofre que el abuelo de Makoto le había dejado a éste en herencia.

– Makoto: - dijo entonces la señorita Sakagami con voz solemne mientras abría la tapa del cofre ante él – lo que hay en este cofre es el último legado que tu abuelo te dejó. Su último descubrimiento.

Y sin más, se apartó de la mesa, permitiendo que el mismo Makoto desvelara los secretos que escondía el cofre de su abuelo. Tragando saliva, el joven pescador tomó el cofre abierto y metió una de sus manos en el interior. Cuando la retiró, había sacado un grueso pergamino enrollado.

Desató con sumo cuidado el cordel que lo ataba y lo desplegó poco a poco, temiendo que el papel, que se había acartonado y tornado en quebradizo con el paso de los años, se rompiera en cualquier momento. Ante sus ojos y los ojos de sus camaradas, se fue desvelando los trazos de un mapa, cuidadosamente elaborado hasta el más mínimo detalle, de una zona del mar de Grand Line.

La imagen mostraba un círculo (catalogado, según una de las anotaciones del abuelo de Makoto, como "misterioso círculo de piedras") rodeado de pequeñas islas muy dispersas entre sí.

Pero aún había más: al desplegar el mapa del todo, un objeto que hasta ahora había permanecido en su interior, se fue rodando hasta el borde de la mesa. La rápida actuación de Chopper, que lo recogió mientras caía, evitó que se hiciera añicos en el suelo. Cuando se lo entregó al joven pescador, descubrieron que se trataba de otra Brújula eterna, más pequeña que la que Makoto tenía para indicarle el camino de vuelta a casa. El nombre que llevaba inscrito era Torkashii. El nombre también, de una de las islas cercanas al círculo de piedras que el abuelo de Makoto había señalado en el mapa.

– Esto… ¿Qué significa? – Makoto estaba cada vez más confuso - ¿Cómo es que el abuelo me dejó esto?

Aiko, cabizbaja y con la mirada triste, suspiró y se sentó. Tras unos minutos de vacilación, finalmente, empezó su relato:

– Hace ahora 16 años – empezó – mi padre, es decir tu abuelo, se marchó de nuevo a buscar el Gran Índigo…

_‹‹No era la primera vez que le veíamos partir… de hecho, en los últimos años, sus incursiones a mar abierto para buscar ese mar legendario se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes y largas. Mi madre y yo siempre andábamos preocupadas sufriendo sus largas ausencias … aunque eso carece de importancia ahora… Bien, el caso es que, como habitualmente desde hacía años, nos despedimos de él en la costa. Y allá que marchó, sin saber nosotras ni cuando volvería, ni si esta vez encontraría lo que estaba buscando…_

_››Según nos contó a su regreso, estuvo varias semanas vagando por Grand Line, en medio de grandes dificultades… hasta que por fin, divisó una isla. Era la Isla de Tokarshii._

_››Al llegar allí, oyó acerca de un antiguo círculo de piedras en el que las naves desaparecían misteriosamente sin dejar rastro. Los nativos creían que era todo culpa de un terrible monstruo que tenía aterrorizada a media isla y a la mayoría de las islas colindantes. Aseguraban que aquel monstruo era el guardián del misterioso círculo de piedras y que hundía sistemáticamente todo barco que se acercaba a su territorio… no importa que fuera una simple chalupa, la criatura siempre se llevaba los barcos y las vidas de sus tripulantes como tributo…_

_››Pero como es obvio, tu abuelo desoyó las advertencias de los isleños y decidió investigar por su cuenta el misterioso círculo de piedras. Con una simple barcaza y un arpón como arma, se hizo a la mar una noche de tormenta…››_

_… la tormenta se hacía más violenta a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde se suponía estaba el círculo de piedras. En varias ocasiones, la barcaza de tu abuelo hizo aguas y estuvo a punto de zozobrar…_

– ¡Y entonces, apareció el monstruo! – exclamó Luffy, emocionado con la historia que la señorita Sakagami estaba contando.

– ¡Luffy, no interrumpas! – le recriminó Ussuf, que parecía tanto o más interesado que él.

– No, el mosntruo no apareció – respondió amablemente Aiko dirigiéndose al chico de goma – De hecho no fue eso lo que mi padre encontró…

– ¿Qué fue, entonces? – quiso saber Makoto.

– … pues…. – Aiko estuvo meditando un rato, tratando de recordar aquella parte del relato - … al principio no vio nada, sólo oyó…

– ¿Oyó? – inquirió Sanji.

– Sí… – recordó la señorita Sakagami – mi padre lo describió como un canto armonioso e hipnotizador…

– ¡Ya está¡El canto de una sirena! - se ilusionó el cocinero.

– Tú lo flipas ¬¬U – sudó Zorro de vergüenza ajena.

– ¡Entonces sería una ballena! – exclamó de nuevo Luffy.

– ¿Pero quieres dejar de interrumpir y que siga ella, so energúmeno? ¬¬# - le riñó de nuevo Ussuf

– Luffy le ha andado más cerca. – respondió al fin Aiko – Al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a mi padre al principio… pero se equivocaba…

– Si no eran ballenas ¿entonces qué eran? – preguntó Nami.

Aiko sonrió un momento antes de responder:

– Atún elefante.

‹_‹Y no uno o dos aislados, como es lógico pensar… no… allí había un banco entero, una manada de atunes elefante de tamaño descomunal pasando delante de sus narices mientras emitían aquel canto que te hipnotizaba con sólo escucharlo… Y ciertamente mi padre cayó bajo el encanto de aquella melodía. Durante un rato se quedó inmóvil, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían…_

_››Cuando al fin, reaccionó, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de las piezas tan magníficas que tenía frente a sí. Y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad._

_››Aquel fue un error que le costaría caro. ››_

No se atrevió a continuar a partir de allí. Su rostro se ensombreció y ocultó sus ojos entristecidos bajo la impenetrable sombra de sus cabellos.

– Sigue, Mamá – le instó su hijo - ¿Qué pasó después?

La señorita Sakagami tragó saliva y suspiró antes de, muy a pesar suyo, continuar con la historia que había dejado a medias:

– Mientras tanto, los días pasaban sin que ni yo ni mi madre supiéramos que había sido de tu abuelo. Aquella vez había tardado más tiempo del que acostumbraba y empezábamos a temer que no regresaría… Por fortuna regresó, aunque en menudo estado…

_«Fue un día tormentoso, igual que el día que fue a investigar el círculo de piedras. Tu abuela y yo salimos a recoger la colada antes de que se la llevara en viento. Entonces, no sé muy bien cómo, mi madre tuvo un presentimiento. Algo la impulsó a ir corriendo a la orilla donde siempre esperábamos a mi padre. Yo la seguí._

_››Cuando llegamos, ninguna de las dos dimos crédito a lo que vimos: Era mi padre el que arrastraba aquella barcaza hacia el interior, era mi padre quien llevaba aquel enorme atún elefante dentro de la barcaza, no se sabe muy bien cómo, porque era una cosa enorme. Era mi padre el que andaba cojeando sobre una pierna hacia nosotras, cansado y con un aspecto demacrado y desaliñado, como si no hubiera dormido en días, pero sonriente… Aún recuerdo claramente lo que dijo entonces:_

_– **¡Lo conseguí, familia… lo conseguí…! **››_

– … Justo después de decir aquello, se desmayó… - concluyó la mujer.

– Entonces… - editó Makoto – el abuelo… perdió la pierna aquel día… quiero decir, el día que cazó al atún elefante.

– Así es. – le confirmó su madre – Fue el mismo atún elefante que cazó, el mismo que le deboró la pierna y le dejó cojo. De hecho – añadió – aquello no sólo le impidió seguir trabajando, sino que propició, en última instancia, que mi padre abandonara para siempre la búsqueda del gran Índigo…

– ¿Pero… porqué?

– Por mí. – respondió Aiko – Veréis… el día que mi padre regresó de su último viaje, yo estaba ya de siete meses. Y ver el estado en que regresó mi padre me causó tanta impresión, que mi madre temió que el shock hubiera influido en mi embarazo. Así que le hizo jurar a mi padre que no volvería nunca más a adentrarse en el mar, para no traumarme aún más. Debo decir, en favor de mi padre que cumplió con su palabra: no volvió a navegar desde entonces.

Mientras Aiko decía aquello, Ussuf se percató de que Robin había puesto su atención en algo que había visto en el fondo del cofre y que los demás no habían advertido. La morena sacó con cuidado lo que parecía un bloc de notas y se puso a leerlo con gran detenimiento. Si a Robin le interesaba tanto, pensó el de la larga nariz, tal vez se tratara de algo de importancia…

– Oiga ¿y ése cuaderno? – le preguntó a la señorita Sakagami señalando el cuaderno que la arqueóloga tenía en sus manos.

– ¿Eso? Lo cierto es que también me lo pregunto… - admitió la buena mujer – Ni siquiera mi padre supo decirme que era, creo que lo transcribió de un texto que había en una roca…

– ¿Un texto en una roca? Pero… ¿y qué decía?

Aiko negó con la cabeza.

– No lo sabemos… por lo visto está escrito en una lengua antigua…

– Fonogrífico. – corrigió Robin sin levantar la vista del cuaderno – Esto es un escrito provenente de una piedra de fonogrífico, no me cave duda…

– ¡Si, es verdad! – recordó Aiko – Algo así le dijo aquel tipo a mi padre…

– ¿Qué tipo?

A ver… mi padre nunca supo su nombre… Todo cuanto sé – trató de hacer memoria la madre de Makoto – es que mientras mi padre se recuperaba de sus heridas en Tokarshii, tras cazar el atún elefante, un hombre extraño y tatuado de pies a cabeza se le acercó…

_«__Le preguntó si había estado cerca círculo de piedras… Mi padre le dijo entonces que sí, pero que el tiempo era muy malo y no llegó a acercarse demasiado… le comentó también que, en medio de la tormenta, había vislumbrado una de las piedras y que le pareció ver un grabado… Entonces, el extraño le instó a que lo siguiera, para mostrarle algo de importancia…_

_››__La natural curiosodad de mi padre le llevó a seguir a aquel extraño. Se adentraron en la espesa selva de Tokarshii, caminando durante largo tiempo, hasta que llegaron a unas ruinas muy antiguas. Entre aquellas ruinas había una piedra cúbica sobre la que mi padre encontró, para su sorpresa, unos símbolos muy parecidos a los que le pareció el día de la pesca… Mi padre intentó preguntarle al extraño el significado de aquellos escirtos, pero el hombre ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro…__››_

– … así pues – terminó -, pensando que tal vez esa piedra cúbica y el círculo de piedras estuvieran relacionados de al´gun modo, mi padre decidió apuntarlo todo cuidadosamente, por si acaso…

– Un hombre inteligente, vuestro padre. – comentó Robin cn una sonrisa, mientras cerraba finalmente la libreta.

– ¿Hay algo interesante? – preguntó Nami con curiosidad.

– No sé si interesante – respondió la morena – pero sí algo que parece confirmar las sospechas del abuelo de Makoto… - pasó páginas hasta detenerse en la mitad – "Aguas de puro azul, paraíso terrenal de los océanos, que escondes tus tesoros a los ojos de mortales… Bajo la atenta mirada del dios de ocho brazos, cuya ira se manifiesta en tormentas y maremotos… La doncella de puro corazón será quién abra las puertas del paraíso…"… éste párrafo está incompleto, quizás esa parte estuviera demasiado deteriorada, pero luego sigue: "… wuien se revele como fiel ante los ojos del guardían, llevando consigo a la doncella, será quien finalmente traspase la puerta y revele los secretos que se ocultan tras ella." En mi opinión podría tratarse de alguna clase de profecía antigua…

– Esa profecía…. el mapa, la brújula… ¡YA LO TENGO!

La exclamación de makoto pilló a todos por sorpresa… tal vez no habría sido tan espectacular, si al decir aquello el muchacho no hubiera plantado un pie encima de la mesa, con tal decisión que hasta daba casi miedo. Y la cara de sanji, riedo por lo bajo como si le hubieran contado algo gracioso, también era bastante inquietante…

– Aguas de puro azul… - empezó a recitar makoto.

– … paraíso terrenal de los océanos… - continuó sanji.

– … sólo hay un lugar en el mundo que correspode a esa descripción…

– … sí… no hay duda, se trata de eso…

– ¡DEL GRAN ÍNDIGO! – exclamaron los dos a la vez, encarándose.

– ¡Estaba en lo cierto! – se entusiasmó el joven pescador - ¡El abuelo capturó al atún elefante cerca del Gran ïndigo! Pero en el estado en que había quedado, ya no podia volver para confirmar su teoría, y menos aún de la promesa que le hizo a la abuela… ¡Por eso me dejó este cofre, con las pistas que me llevarían hacia ése círculo de piedras!

– Pues para ser un mar legendario – murmuró Ussuf revisando el mapa de arriba abajo – es un poco pequeño ¿no? Comparado con el resto…

– ¡Idiota, no entiendes nada! – le espetó el cocinero dándole una patyada en la cocorota - ¡Eso tan sólo es una parte!

– ¿Cómo que una parte? ¬¬U – Zorro se mostraba más bien incrédulo.

– ¡Y no tiene porqué ser una parte! – se le ocurrió a Makoto - ¡Podría ser algo como… como un portal dimensional que nos llevará hasta el verdadero Gran Índigo! Al fin y al cabo ése círculo tiene que tener algo mágico si lleva consigo una profecía…

– ¬¬UUUU De verdad que no sé quién de los dos lo flipa más… - sudó Zorro de vergüenza ajena.

– ¡LUFFY – exclamaron pescador y cocinero al unísono encarándose al capitán del Going Merry – TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A TOKARSHII COMO SEA!

– ¡Jajaja, claro¿porqué no? – accedió Luffy tan entusiasmado o más que ellos – Sanji y tú os lo merecéis… ¡Además, esto me huele a aventura de la buena!

– La profecía mencionaba un tesoro… ¡tengo que conseguirlo como sea! – exclamó Nami con los ojos convertidos en el síbolo del berry.

– Claro tú a lo tuyo ¿y yo qué? – se quejó Ussuf - ¿Tu sabes lo peligroso que puede ser ese sitio¡Está protegido por un mosntruo¿¿¿Es que nadie se quiere dar cuenta…?

– Un sitio nuevo …

– ¿Chopper, tú también! OO

– ¡ESTÁ DECIDIDO! – resolvió finalmente Luffy - ¡NUESTRO PRÓXIMO DESTINO SERÁ TOKARSHII Y EL GRAN ÍNDIGO¡MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA PARTIREMOS!

– ¡YUJUUUU!

– ¡Al fin!

La juerga no tardó rn apoderarse del grupo formado por Luffy, Chopper y Makoto, con elañadido de sanji al trío; el cuarteto brindó y cantó por el nuevo viaje, mientras Nami empezaa a hacer las cuentas de la lechera, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que se compraría con el dinero del tesoro, Ussuf se lamentaba de su mala suerte y Robin los contemplaba divertida.

Zorro constituía pues, el único foco de sensatez en aquella panda de locos de remate. En fin, qué se le iba a hacer… allá donde fuera Luffy, él también iría. Tal y como había sido siempre…

– Hay una cosa que no entiendo… - le dijo el espadachín a la madre de Makoto - ¿Porqué justamente ahora y no antes?

Aiko sonreía smplemente, sin apartar los ojos de su hijo, que seguía celebrando a lo grande su próxima aventura.

– ¿No ha visto sus ojos?

Zorro, extrañado, se volvió hacia el grupo juerguista. Makoto y Sanji bailaban, hombro sobre hombro, riendo y cantando al tiempo.

Los dos estaban exultates. Los dos desprendían la misma ilusión a través de sus ojos. Zorro entendió lo que Aiko Sakagami quiso decir.

– Su mirada… es igualita a la de su abuelo – explicó la mujer – Tal vez, igual que cuando mi padre vivía, yo no sea quien para interponerme entre él y su sueño…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los habitantes del pueblo a orillas de la isla de Washabi se encontraron con algo insólito. Los tripulantes de la carabela conocida como el Going Merry, que habían atracado el día anterior en el puerto, estaban preparándose para partir cuanto antes.

Lo raro no era eso, sino que uno de los pescadores estaba yudando con los preparativos. Prnto se corrió la voz de que Makoto Sakagami iba a opartir con la tripulación del sombrero de paja. Algo que jamás se había visto en toda la historia de la isla de Washabi, que un pescador abandonara lña vida tranquila y segura del pueblo para irse de aventuras con unos bucaneros… Definitivamente un acontecimiento que nadie debía perderse.

Casi se podría decir que la población entera de la isla estaba reunida en el puerto y todos reaccionaban de una manera distinta: las mujeres, horroriadas ante la idea de que un chico tan joven tuviera el valor de desafiar los peligros del mar de esa forma, y además en compañía de unos extranjeros; los hombres, divididos entre el estupor y la lamentación, aseguraban que el pobre chaval, que ya se le notaba poco en sus cabales, había perdido por completo la cabeza; el más anciano del pueblo (el mismo que el día anterior en la pelea de pescado había arremetido con su bastón contra los participantes en la contienda) despotricando sobre que aquello de que un pescador se rebajara al mismo nivel que unos sucios piratas era una desgracia y que traería consigo penurias y vergüenza al pueblo y a la isla. Makoto obviamente, hizo oídos sordos a lo que él llamó "el rollo que me está soltando el viejo éste…"

Los únicos que no parecían tomarse demasiado en serio aquello eran los colegas de profesión de Makoto, los pescadores de la isla. Cuando ya estaban a punto de partir y Makoto fue a despedirse de ellos, incluso empezaron a bromear acerca del viaje que el chico emprendería en pocas horas:

– ¡Bueno Makoto – empezó uno de ellos rebolvéndole el pelo al zagal – ya te estás haciendo todo un hombre!

– ¡Quién diría hace unos años que el nieto del viejo Tetsu, que no levantaba ni un palmo del suelo, acabaría embarcándose hacia lo desconocido con unos piratas! – añadió otro palmeándole la espalda.

– ¡Ay…! Estos niños… - un tercero sacó un pañuelo y muy teatralmente, empezó a secarse una lñagrimilla invisible – En cuanto te descuidas ya se van de casa y hacen su vida… ¡Qué bonito…!

– ¡Bueno, vale ya de cachondeo! – se hartó Makoto, mientras los pescadores reían a coro al ver su reacción.

– Tranquilo, chaval… - le apaciguó el que parecía el más moderado de todos – Lo que los muchachos quieren decir es que te desean mucha suerte a ti y a tus amigos…

– Gracias, Ikki – dijo el joven pescador estrechándo su mano – Y a vosotros también, chicos – añadió dirigiéndose hacia los demás – gracias por todo.

– ¡Nah, no ha sido nada! – le quitó importancia uno de ellos.

– ¡No te olvides de traernos algo de recuerdo! – bromeó de nuevo uno de los de antes.

– Jaja, qué gracioso, mira cómo me rio ¬¬U…

– No les hagas caso. – intervino una de las vendedoras de pescado – Tú limítate a regresar de una pieza ¿vale?

– ¡Aunue no estaría de más que trajeras algo del mar a tu vuelta! – apostiló otra de las vendedoras – Que si dependiéramos de estos haraganes… ¬¬

– ¡Tranquilas, chicas! – exclamó makoto golpeándose el pecho decididom - ¡Cazaré al atún elefante más grande que encuentre, y mi colega Sanji aquí presente lo cocinará para vosotros…! Euh... Sanji… ¿quieres dejar de babear delante de las chicas¡Me estás poniendo en mal lugar! ¬¬U

– ¡A ver si es verdad eso! – rió uno de los pescadoers bromistas y el resto se unieron a ellos.

– ¡Pues claro que será verdad! – se picó el chaval - ¡Tareré ese atún elefante, y os demoatraré que el abuelo estaba en lo cierto!

– Ay… otra vez con lo del Gran índigo… - se lamnetó un pescador.

– No sé quién es más pesado – suspiró otro – si el abuelo o el nieto…

– De todos modos – meditó un tercero – siento curiosidad por probar esa delicia…

– ¡Todavía me acuerdo de cuando Tetsu trajo el suyo!

– Y fue la mujer de Ikki la que lo cocinó, con estragón y laurel… Todavía se me cae la baba de pensarlo…

– ¡Si es que Megumi tiene unas manos para la cocina…! – exclamó Ikki abrazando a su mujer, una de las vendedoras que había hablado antes.

– ¡Jajaja¡Anda, exagerao…! – rió Megumi azorada.

– ¡Pues ya veréis cuando probéis el de nuestro cocinero! – intervino entonces Luffy, poniéndose al lado de Makoto - ¡será mil veces mejor¿Verdad Makoto?

– ¡Puedes estar seguro! – exclamó el chico – Además, el que yo caze será el doble… ¡NO¡El triple de grande que el de mi abuelo!

– Sí, sí, tú sueñas, chaval ¬¬… - volvieron los pescadores a la carga, riéndose con ganas (y con Luffy uniéndose a la risotada general, aunque sin saber muy bien porqué)

– ¡Lo digo en serio! Jooooo¿porqué siempre os burláis de mí? ;.; - lloriqueó Makoto trazando un círclo en el suelo desconsolado.

Pero de pronto, ocurrió algo: las risas empezarona acallarse poco a poco, hasta que se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Al tiempo, muchos de los congregados volvieron la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose a una mujer que abanzaba abriéndose paso hacia el centro del grupo. Aunque costó un poc al prioncipio, algunos la reconocieron al fin:

– ¡Aiko! – exclamó sorprendido Ikki.

– ¡Aiko…! – se le acercó Megumi, la mujer de Ikki, con semblante preocupado – Cielo santo… ¿qué te ha pasado en el pelo?

En efecto, era Aiko Sakagami, la madre de Makoto, quien abanzaba hacia el centro del grupo de pescadores, pero su larga melena cogida en una coleta lateral se había convertido en una melenita castaña cortada un poco por encima de los hombros, que bailaba al compás de la brisa del puerto.

– ¡Mamá! – Makoto se levantó y fue hacia ella, preocupado - ¿Y tu melena, qué ha sido de ella?

– Aquí. – dijo sin más.

Al mirar haia la mano tendida de se madre, Makot vió lo que faltaba de los cabellos de su madre: un pamojo de pelo cuidadosamente trenzado y cgido por ambos extremos por una cinta azul.

Azul como el inmenso mar.

Como el Gran índigo.

De forma inconscente, Makoto cogió aquella trenza, la miró y miró a su madre, aún sin comprender.

– Lo… lo he hecho para ti… - le dijo Aiko mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Sé que… algunas de las esposas de los pescadoes hacen amuletos con su cabellos para darles suerte…

– Aiko… - no sólo Ikki, sino toods los demás pescadores, se quedaron consternados ante sus palabras y el espectáculo que ofrecían aquellas lágrimas de pena.

– … yo…. – siguió llorando la señorita Sakagami, forzándose a pesar de todos a esozar una sonrisa – sé que no soy tu esposa, y deseo de todo corazón que la encuentres algún día, pero…. – se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y amplió siu sonrisa – Yo sólo… ¡quería desearte lo mejor!

Makoto apretó en su puño la trenza de su madre, mientras sentía cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Jamás pensó que se le haría tan difícil despedirse de su madre. S´ñolo verla llorar de esa manera, se le partía el corazón.

– Mamá… - el joven pescador agachó la cabeza, esforzándose en tragarse las lágrimas quepugnaban por salir. Cuando lo consiguió, alzó la cabeza y dijo con decisión. - ¡Mamá, yo… te prometo que…!

– No tiene porqué preocuparse de su hijo, señorita Sakagami. – interrumpió con voz seductora Sanji, cuya atención se había desviado de las vendedoras de pescado a la madre de Makoto, a quien estaba cogiendo de las manos (mientras la pobre mujer sudaba de vergúneza ajena y a su hijo se le resaltaban todas las venas de la cara) – Por mi honor le juro que le protegeré en todo momento y no dejaré que le pase nada… ¡Qué menos puedo hacer por usted! ♥♥

– Sanji… - le dijo el aludido posando una mano en su hombro mientras ponía cara de asesino en serie – O quitas tus manos pecadoras de mi madre, o no respondo de lo que haga…

– Ya me encargo yo. – se ofreció Zorro, agarrando al cocinero por el cuello de la camisa y arrastrándole hacia el barco en contra de su voluntad.

– ¡Eh! ¬¬# ¡Qué haces, maldito palurdo de pelo verde¡Ya la tenía en el bote!

– Sí, claro, seguro …--U

Y ambos, entre riñas, se alejaron del grupo dispuestos a embarcarse, mientras la señorita Sakagami y los pescadores se les quedaban mirando estupefactos y Luffy se partía el pecho de la risa. Makoto ya se estaba preguntando si había sido una buena idea aceptar la oferta de Sanji…

Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

– ¡Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya! – anunció Luffy con una sonrisa - ¡Hasta más ver, señora Sakagami!

– Señorita --#…

– ¡Ah, claro, es verdad, qué despiste! Jejejeje… ¡Venga, Makoto¿Vienes o no?

– ¡Ah! – Makoto salió de su ensimismamiento y miró de nuevo a la trenza que tenía en la mano, a Luffy y a su madre de reojo, antes de seguirle - ¡Sí, voy!

No, no había marcha atrás.

Makoto lo había decidido y así sería.

Con el joven pescador a bordo, la tripulación del sombrero de paja empezó a movilizarse, para tener a punto el velamen, levar anclas y poner rumbo hacia la isla de Tokarshii.

– ¡Vamos, chicos! – exclamó con entusiamo Luffy mientras se encaramaba a su asiento favorito, el mascarón de proa en forma de carnero del Going Merry - ¡Viento en popa… Y A TODA VELA!

La brisa de la costa se convirtió en un viento fuerte y favorable que empujó la vela cuadra de la carabela. Un giro de timón por parte de Ussuf y ya estaban alejándose del puerto de Washabi.

Los paisanos de Makoto permanecían estáticos, mirando al barco alejarse con el muchacho a bordo. En el fondo de sus corazones había como un sentimiento de falta.

– Parece mentira… - suspiró uno de los pescadores bromistas – No se ha alejado a duras penas del puerto y ya lo echamos de menos…

– Normal… - añadió otro – Aunque tenga mal genio, el chaval se hace querer…

– Aiko… - Megumi, preocupada por la madre del muchacho, se acercó a ella - ¿Te encuentras bien? Si los muchachos y yo podemos hacer algo…

– No os preocupéis por mí. – les tranquilizó la buena mujer, mirando con pena el barco alejarse, pero ya sin lágrimas en los ojos – Estoy bien, sólo…. se me hace raro… Y eso que lo he visto miles de veces… Es igualito que su abuelo…

– Si es así, entonces es un muchacho muy fuerte. – se acercó también Ikki, depositando una mano en su hombro – No hay porqué preocuparse, sabrá cuidarse.

– Lo sé. – suspiró Aiko – Y esos chicos no son mala gente. Sé que me lo cuidarán bien.

Sonrió, sin añadir más y siguió contemplando a su hijo alejarse cada vez más de su lado…

A bordo del Going Merry, en la popa, Makoto se había quedando mirando hacia el puerto, viendo como su madre se hacía más y más pequeñita. De nuevo un nudo se le formó en la garganta y de nuevo contivo sus ganas de llorar. Sanji, mientras encendía un cigarrilo, se le acercó hasta ponerse a su lado.

– Es duro despedirse de los que más quieres ¿verdad? – comentó.

– Pensé… que cuando me marchara todo sería más sencillo… - respondió el muchacho agachando la cabeza.

– Nada es sencillo. – dijo entonces Zorro, acercándose a su vez – Y menos dejar atrás toda una vida para perseguir un sueño.

– ¡Y te lo decimos con conocimiento de causa! – apostilló Nami – Todos nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo que tú ahora para llegar hasta aquí…

– ¡Es verdad! – se acordó Luffy – Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que vi mi pueblo…

– ¿y… vale la pena? – preguntó Makoto un tanto tímido.

– ¡Jajaja! – rió Sanji - ¡Si no la valiera, no estaríamos aquí, chaval!

– No me quejo. – dijo Zorro – Gracias a ello, me he hecho más fuerte…

– ¡Y yo he ganado un montón de pasta gansa! - añadió Nami.

– Pero tendrás que aprender a adaptarte, cosa que tampoco es sencilla – intervino Robin - ¡Con un capitán como el nuestro, puede pasar de todo!

– ¡Me estás diciendo que me he enrolado en la peor tripulación? – se asustó el chaval.

– ¡Qué curioso, yo al principio siempre me preguntaba lo mismo! – dijo Chopper.

– ¡No te preocupes por nada, Makoto! – exclamó Ussuf apoyando un pie en el cañón de ppa con decisión - ¡Yo, el Gran Capitán Ussuf, estaré para defenderte de los peligros si fuera necesario¡Porque soy el más bravo guerrero de…!

– ¡Anda ya, valiente¡Si las piernas te tiemblan más que un flan! ¬¬ - se burló Zorro.

– ¡N-no es verdad¿p-Por quién me tomas? – negó el de la larga nariz, ahora no sólo con las piernas, sino con el cuerpo entero temblando como una hoja.

Se sucedió entonces una agitada discusión entre el espadachín y el timonel del barco, mientras Nami despotricaba contra ellos diciendo que a ver si se dejaban de chorradas de una santa vez, Chopper no sabía por quién tomar partido ya que los admiraba mucho a ambos y Robin y Luffy se partían de la risa (uno a más volumen que la otra, todo hay que decirlo) Y Makoto, sudando de vergüenza ajena, llegando a la conclusión de que sí, sin duda se había equivocado de barco…

– En fin… en cualquier caso – concluyó Sanji llevándose aparte al muchacho – por tu bien es mejor… que no retengas las lágrimas.

Makoto miró sorprendido al cocinero. Tentado estuvo de preguntarle cómo lo había sabido… Hasta que recordó lo que le dijo la tarde anterior en la playa:

"Te me pareces mucho, chaval…" 

Tal vez él también había llorado al despedirse…

Su vista volvió a fijarse en su madre. Ya casi no se la veía entre la gente, pero Makoto no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Ni ella de él, por lo visto, porque sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en él. Y sonreía con tristeza.

Apretó el puño, sintiendo en su mano el amuleto que su madre le había hecho.

Entonces y sólo entonces, empezó a llorar.

Y ya no pudo parar, por más que se mordiera el labio para impedrlo, por más que sorbiera y sorbiera, sus ojos eran fuentes de las que las lágrimas emanaban sin cesar.

Se encaramó entonces a la barandilla y agitando los brazos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

– ¡MAMÁAAAAA¡VOLVERÉ PRONTO, TE LO JURO¡Y HARÉ QUE TE SIENTAS ORGULLOSA DE MÍ¡TÚ SÓLO ESPÉRAMEEEE!

En el puerto, Aiko Sakagami tampoco pudo retener las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban.

_Ya lo estoy, Makoto… estoy muy orgullosa de ti…_

– ¡MAKOTOOOOO…!

– ¡MAMÁAAAA….!

– ¡NO OLVIDES DE CAMBIARTE LOS CALZONCILLOS TODOS LOS DÍAS¡QUE NO ME ENTERE YO QUE VAS SUCIO CUANDO NO ESTOY!

Makoto estuvo a punto de caerse al mar.

– Mmmpf… mierda… - renegó tratando mientras se agarraba como podía a la barandilla – Hasta en público me lo tiene que recordar… ¡Y VOSOTROS A CALLAR! – les gritó a Zorro, Sanji, Ussuf y Luffy que ya se estaban partiendo el culo a su costa.

– Ay… va a ser un viaje largo --U… - se lamentó Nami.

El Going Merry finalmente abandonó las aguas de Washabi En otra parte de la costa el viento también soplaba hacia el interior agitando las flores de hibisco de las tumbas de Tetsuo y Miyu Sakagami. Desde aquel punto de la isla, el Going Merry se veía en el horizonte, en todo su esplendor.

Era como si, en cierta manera, Tetsuo Sakagami le deseara suerte a su nieto.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Pues hala, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de este fic (sí que llevaba tiempo sin pasarme por ff-net, hay que ver...) Y sí, es un capítulo larguísimo y un poco cansino de leer, lo admito (de hecho era aún más largo pero conseguí cortar un par de frases) pero os juro por lo más sagrado que éste es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic, así que don't worry, be happy nnU

Muchas gracias a los locos que se han atervido a reviewarme XD: a **Javi **(tengo más historias, pero ninguna de ellas terminada nnU Paciencia, todo a su tiempo) **Son Meele** y todas sus personalidades (... nunca os ponéis de acuerdo al hacer una review ¿eh? XD) y... esa persona anónima que fue el primero en reviewarme... no sé quién eres, pero muchas gracias igualmente nnU)

Y ahora las aclaraciones:

(1) El nombrecito del monte tiene su coña; no ya porque "Yama" signifique "Montaña", sino porque además "Yamaguchi" es el apellido de el seiyuu de Ussuf en japón, Kappei Yamaguchi, quien además de interpretar a nuestro querido mentirosillo (XD) ha interpretado el papel de Ranma (versión chico), Sinichi Kudo y Kaito Kid entre otros… ¡Todo un profesional!

(2) Adaptación chorras de la tan manida canción de "Astuuurias, patria queriiidaaaa…" XDDD ¡No pude resistirme!

(3) Clarísimo homenaje a las peleas de pescado de la aldea de Astérix y Obélix XD Hay también dentro de la misma escena otra referencia a los cómics de Astérix, pero salvo que os hayáis leído _Astérix y el caldero_ dudo que la encontréis a la primera… (Pal que lo adivine, un sugus de premio XDDD)


End file.
